Kiss me and forget it all
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: Un ser misterioso va al dormitorio de Tweek por las noches mientras él esta en el Hospital. Tweek es un poco torpe para las indirectas de Craig, quién sufre de una inestabilidad mentál que le produce inseguridad y deseos de ser amado. ¡Nuevo smummary!
1. Chapter 1

_Debo decir que este capítulo no me pertenece (Ni South Park), es que lo leí y me gustó mucho, pero por algún motivo la autora borró la historia, entonces le pedí el permiso para publicar este capítulo y continuarla. ¡Me dijo que si! Pero como lo borró no alcancé a copiarlo, entonces me dijo que podía escribir lo que me acordara y añadirle lo que yo quisiera._

_En conclusión, es mi primer Fic, Yaoi de South Park. __¡CREEK!_

_**KISS ME AND FORGET IT ALL**_

_**Capitulo 1: intervención**_

En el hospital "Paso Al Infierno" de South Park Colorado, entrando al quirófano numero 14, se encontraba un muchacho rubio, medio sedado, acostado en una camilla, empujado por una enfermera.

Este muchacho era Tweek Tweak, quien se preparaba para una intervención cardiovascular después de haber sufrido un infarto. Entonces oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Volvió la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y se encontró con una borrosa mancha azul que corría hacia él.

-¡Tweek!- jadeó esta mancha al llegar al lado de su camilla, no sin antes haber atropellado a un par de enfermeras que intentaron detenerlo -¡Tweek! Oh, qué bueno que pude llegar… tenía miedo de no verte antes de la operación…

-…Craig…- Tweek esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer esta voz

Craig tomó la mano del Tweek, y sonrió. Tweek creyó haber visto algo que brillaba en los ojos de Craig

-*no puede estar llorando*- pensó Tweek, esto hizo que también se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. A ver esto, Craig se pasó rápidamente la mano por los ojos y sonrió, no quería preocupar a Tweek antes de una intervención tan importante.

-¡Señor, esta es un área restringida!- reprochó la enfermera al lado de la camilla -¡Debe salir de inmediato!- acto seguido llegó un guardia y tomó a Craig suavemente por los hombros y lo condujo a la sala de espera. Craig no dejó en ningún momento de mirar a Tweek sobre su hombro hasta que la pesada puerta a prueba de incendios se cerró entre ellos.

Craig suspiró. Sed dio la vuelta para ver quien mas había en la sala: un montón de gente desconocida. ¡Perrrfectoooo! ahora podría morir de aburrimiento mientras esperaba las dos, o tres, o cinco, ¡hasta ocho horas que podía tardar la intervención!

-*bueno, será mejor que encuentre algo que hacer si quiero mantenerme cuerdo hasta que Tweek salga del maldito quirófano*- Pensó Craig caminando por un estrecho pasillo -*Tweek, que no daría yo por protegerte, como desearía estar allá dentro vigilando que el inútil enfermero no pasara una guía de agujas defectuosas, o que por accidente arrastrara uno de los anchos catatares que llevan tu sangra al corazón-pulmón artificial y te empezaras a desangrar. Ten por seguro que yo estaría contigo de no ser que me desmayara a los 15 segundos de haber puesto un pie en un quirófano. Tweek, no sabes que haría yo por protegerte de todo y de todos, porque no quiero que mueras antes que yo, porque si esto ocurre no sabes lo desgraciada que sería mi existencia*- los pensamientos de Craig se frenaron al ver una congregación de personas que se disponían a entrar en un anfiteatro, nadie tomaba lista, así que Craig decidió entrar.

Resultó ser una conferencia sobre muertes de pacientes que habían sido sometidos a _bypass. _En el anfiteatro no había más de dos docenas de personas en los numerosos asientos, Craig se fue hasta casi los últimos. Al oír el tema Craig se sobresaltó, justamente era la operación que le estaban realizando a Tweek: un _triple bypass coronario. _Craig sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, y sintió otros simultáneos al escuchar todos esos casos de muertes. En cada uno de ellos creía oír el nombre de 'Tweek' seguido de 'murió por…'.

Sufrió de este terror hasta que un paciente la llamó la atención: era un tipo alto y rubio, parecido a Kenny, pero por la distancia no pudo reconocer bien quién era. El tipo ese, según lo que alcanzó a oír Craig, era un bisexual con un estilo de vida que había hecho que terminara con _Pneumocytis carinii. _Craig frunció el seño y se levantó de su asiento, y decidida pero silenciosamente se acercó a la salida trasera, la abrió bruscamente, llenando el anfiteatro de luz por breves instantes y haciendo que los presentes se volvieran a verlo durante los segundos que tardó en salir. Craig cerró la puerta fuertemente a sus espaldas.

-*¿Cómo pueden permitir eso?*- pensaba Craig mientras caminaba sin rumbo definido por los pasillos del hospital -*Ese tipo está enfermo, clínicamente enfermo. No debería ocupar un de las camas de cirugía quirúrgica ¡Tiene SIDA, por el amor de Dios! debería estar en clínica médica. Estos tipos están locos. Yo debería…*- Craig se interrumpió al ver que la puerta del quirófano donde estaba Tweek estaba abierta y había unas enfermeras terminando de asearla -*¿pero que co… cuanto tiempo estuve en la maldita conferencia? ¿Cómo entré aquí?*- miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran las 11:00 am, la intervención de Tweek había iniciado a las 7:30 am.

Craig corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban las enfermeras y tomó a una por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?- Le gritó a la joven, quien lo miró horrorizado.

-¡Ah! ¡Suélteme, me lastima!- se quejó la chica

-¡DIGAME DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁ!- repitió Craig con mas enojo

-Está en la habitación 12-18, en el tercer piso- dijo calmadamente la otra enfermera en un intento de liberar a su compañera de la furia de Craig

Craig dejó caer a su rehén y corrió a la nombrada habitación, no sin haber atropellando a un par de pacientes y unas cuantas enfermeras en el trayecto.

Atropelló la puerta y entró en una clara habitación pintada de celeste, con una sola cama, un televisor en la pared y una mesita de noche donde había diferentes objetos, ah, y la puerta del baño. Era una habitación agradable, pero quizás lo más lindo para Craig era ese bonito Tweek acostado en la cama, dormido, con una casi imperceptible gota de sangre en el borde del labio. Craig sintió ganas de lanzársele encima, a no ser por una enfermera que terminaba de colocarle el suero a Tweek, la cual no le prestó la menor atención a Craig, concluyó su trabajo y salió, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

Craig observó atentamente a Tweek, aparentemente todo había transcurrido bien. Tweek dormía profundamente, pero Craig no pudo dejar de notar que no había café en la habitación, ni un termo ni una taza, nada. Craig enmarcó las cejas, no podían dejar a Tweek sin café, empezaría a… delirar… más.

-Esto no puede ser…- susurró Craig, entonces salió al pasillo a buscar a la enfermera

Tweek abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Observo a su alrededor. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en ningún lugar que conociera. Entonces recordó el infarto, luego la hospitalización y por último a Craig a su lado. Supuso la operación, aunque no recordaba a ninguna persona después de Craig.

-…Craig…- trató de llamar Tweek, quien no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar en un tono de voz 'normal'

Tweek trató de voltearse a la derecha para ver de lo que disponía en la mesita de noche, esperaba que hubiera café. En ese momento entró Craig por la puerta rezando algo sobre lo inútiles que eran las enfermeras.

-¡Craig!- susurró Tweek lo más fuerte que pudo

-Tweek- dijo Craig con voz temblorosa –Tweek ¿e-estas bien?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

Tweek sonrió ligeramente y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Pero Craig no se movió.

-Eh… le… le pregunté a la enfermera si te podía dar café…- tartamudeó Craig –pero ella… dijo que no… porque…

-Lo sé- interrumpió Tweek –Se que no me pued-den dar café… Pero me alegra que estés aquí C-Craig- Tweek sonrió tristemente

-Oh, pues gracias Tweek- Craig se movió incomodo enfrente del rubio, quien empezaba a salir del efecto sedante y comenzaba de nuevo a temblar –Em… ¿y tus padres?

-¡Agh! están e-en una conferencia de café en D-Denver- respondió Tweek –Vuelven en u-una semana

-Ah, eso quiere decir que estarás aquí solo por una semana ¿verdad?- dijo Craig con una gran sonrisa

-S-si, supongo- Tweek volvía a tener sus temblores habituales

-Y eh, bueno, supongo que no irás al baile de graduación del sábado ¿verdad?

-¿Q-que? ¿Cuál…?- entonces Tweek recordó, en cinco días era el baile de graduación –Ah, no, supongo que no, d-de todas formas n-no tenía c-con quien ir.

-¿a si? pues… yo tampoco tenía… y supongo que sigo sin tener- dijo Craig dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama

-¡Agh! ¿Nadie t-te invitó?- preguntó incrédulo Tweek, pues Craig era uno de los chicos más populares de último año

-No, no es eso, es que estuve esperando a la persona indicada… pero nunca se presentó- terminó tristemente Craig

Tweek lo miro sin comprender. Entonces escucharon un ruido que venía del estomago de Craig, quien se sonrrojó instantáneamente y se llevó las manos al vientre.

-¿T-tienes hambre?- preguntó Tweek divertido

-Eh… si, un poco…- respondió Craig todavía sonrojado

-Ya es m-medio día, deberías ir a almorz-zar- le dijo Tweek señalando el gran reloj que había en su cuarto

-Pues… si, supongo que debo irme- contestó Craig levantándose de la cama. Antes de llegar a la puerta se volteó y le preguntó a Tweek -¿Vas a extrañarme?

Tweek se sonrojó y susurró:

-S-supongo…

Craig salió da la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

_Fin del primer capítulo…_

_Debo decir que recordé una parte de Kenny y Clyde, pero no la escribí porque no sabría como continuarla. Esto fue todo lo que pedí prestado a la autora, desde el siguiente capítulo es mi creación, pero debo agradecer a esa chica que me dio el impuls._

_y… em… bueno, dejen reviews con sus amenazas o lo que quieran._

_*Bye*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, como no quiero que maten a nadie subo este segundo capítulo. Y South Park no me pertenece… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero South Park! ¡AGH! _

_Inner Ken: Cálmate, o nos van a tachar de locas._

_Bien, ahí les va:_

_**Capitulo 2: problemas**_

Al salir del hospital, Craig se fue a su casa y almorzó. Estaba recostado en el sofá mirando la televisión, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Hola Craig- saludó Kyle –vamos a entrenar beisbol, ya casi empieza la liga otra vez y tenemos que practicar como perder

-Ah, es que ahora iba a hacer otra cosa- trató de excusarse Craig

-No seas marica- exclamó Stan –nuestros padres nos van a obligar a jugar esa mierda y tenemos que perder rápido

Craig le sacó el dedo medio -Bien, espérenme cinco minutos- Se rindió, por mucho que quisiera ir a visitar a Tweek, no quería tener que jugar esa mierda de deporte todas las vacaciones justo cuando terminaba la secundaria.

Craig pasó el resto del día practicando como perder en el beisbol y no pudo ir a visitar a Tweek.

Apenas se fue Craig, Tweek se quitó la sabana que lo cubría y se quitó la camisa. Tenía una gran gaza cubriéndole todo el pecho, entonces sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-*¡Agh! calma Tweek, no exageres, no es tan grande como pensaste*- pensó Tweek al notar las manchas de sangre en su gaza. Sus tics y sus temblores hacían que le doliera un poco.

Encendió la televisión y se dispuso a ver el especial de cuatro horas de Terrance y Philip. En esas se durmió.

Tweek despertó a mitad de la noche. El sonido de alguien que apagaba la televisión lo había sobresaltado.

-*debe ser u-una de las enfermeras*- pensó Tweek con el corazón en la garganta, pero no se atrevió a voltear a la izquierda (donde estaba la botella de suero, donde sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando). Sintió algo en su mano izquierda (donde tenía clavada la aguja de suero), entonces, con mucho pánico, alargó la mano derecha y haló suavemente del tubo de suero. Era exactamente la misma sensación de hace un rato, entonces tuvo la certeza de que alguien en la oscuridad estaba manipulando su botella de suero. Tweek pasó saliva, no sabía qué hacer. Podía voltear y descubrir que no había nadie o, a lo mejor, había gnomos. Podía voltear y encontrarse con Freddy Cruger y morir del pánico, pero darse cuenta de que era solo un sueño. O bien podía voltearse y quien quiera que fuera él o la que estaba a su espalda tomara la almohada y lo asfixiara. Mil y una posibilidades pasaron por la mente de Tweek, pero ninguna de ellas era la correcta. Al terminar de pensar en la posibilidad número mil uno (que consistían en que aún estaba en el quirófano y que eso era un sueño y que despertara en media intervención y no tuviera fuerzas ni para gritar y tuviera que resistir varias horas sufriendo semejante dolor hasta que muriera o tuviera fuerzas para gritar) Tweek no lo pudo resistir y lanzó uno de sus clásicos grititos de '¡Agh!' (Cabe decir que las mil y una posibilidades que Tweek consideró, pasaron por su mente en menos de tres segundos), entonces quien quiera que estuviera detrás de Tweek pareció percatarse de que él estaba despierto y entró en pánico.

-Mierda- oyó susurrar Tweek al extraño individuo. Entonces instintiva pero ingenuamente Tweek volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo vio de frente. Aunque no era más que una sombra en la obscura habitación Tweek creyó ver algo familiar en el tipo, el cual, al ver de frente a Tweek, giró 180° y corrió hacia la ventana de la habitación, la abrió y saltó, dejando a Tweek perplejo.

-A…A-¡AAAAAGGGHHHH!- gritó Tweek lo más fuerte que pudo llevándose las manos al pecho

Dos enfermeras entraron precipitadamente en la habitación de Tweek.

-¡¿pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una de ellas al notar que todo estaba en orden

-¡AGH!- respondió Tweek –A-alguien estaba en mi habitación

-Cierto, este muchacho es adicto a la cafeína y en las últimas 48 horas no ha probado una gota- le susurró una enfermera a la otra –Tranquilícese señor Tweak, todo está bien- dijo en voz alta cerrando la ventana

-¿se siente bien?- le preguntó la otra a Tweek al notar que se cogía el pecho

-Yo… yo… ¡Agh!- Tweek comenzó a toser sangre

-¡Rápido, llama a Henry!- le dijo la enfermera a su compañera

-¿a quién?

-¡Carajo! ¡Al médico de cabecera estúpida!

-¿Cómo me llamaste puta?

-¡ESTUPIDA! ¿Algún problema?

-¡Guarra malnacida!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- las interrumpió Tweek, a quien se le empezaba a llenar la gaza de sangre

-¡Solo llama a Henry!

La otra enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que Tweek perdía el conocimiento.

Craig "madrugó" al siguiente día a las ocho de la mañana para ir a visitar a Tweek a las nueve. No tenía que ir a la escuela, puesto que habían salido a vacaciones el lunes pasado y el sábado de esta semana iba a ser el baile de despedida. Mientras caminaba pensó que debía llevarle algo a Tweek, entonces entró en una dulcería y después de vacilar un poco escogió unos dulces 'Coffee de Light' y unas cuantas chocolatinas blancas, seguro que a Tweek le iba a gustar.

Caminó feliz hasta el hospital, entró sin mostrar identificación (el inútil guardia ni siquiera se la exigió) y se fue directo a la habitación de Tweek. Craig se vio sorprendido al notar que Tweek no estaba allí. Instintivamente salió al pasillo y tomó a la primera enfermera que vio por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡ ¿Dónde ESTÁ?- preguntó Craig apretando los dientes

-¿d-de que me habla?- preguntó la asustada enfermera

-El muchacho que estaba en esta habitación ¿Dónde está?- preguntó muy lentamente Craig para dar a entender que estaba furioso. Después de levantarse de tan buen humor ese incidente lo había puesto frenético.

-Y-yo no tengo idea… pregunte en recepción- contestó la enfermera tratando de mantenerse calmada

Craig la soltó bruscamente y caminó hacia recepción. Allí usó todos sus encantos masculinos para que la enfermera le revelara que estaba en 'cuidados intensivos', le dijera detalles de las complicaciones de la noche anterior y además lo dejara entrar fuera de la hora de visitas.

Craig entró e inmediatamente divisó en una de las pocas camillas que estaban ocupadas a Tweek Entonces corrió hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Tweek, estas despierto?- preguntó suavemente situando su mano delicadamente en el pecho de Tweek

-¡Aghh!…- dijo temblorosamente Tweek apenas la mano de Craig tocó su pecho, lo cual hizo que Craig retirara la mano. Tweek abrió los ojos

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó cariñosamente Craig acercando su rostro al de Tweek, quien tosió un poco y asintió –Por ahora debes descansar, no te molestes en responder a mis preguntas estúpidas, simplemente no te muevas y duérmete- Craig hizo a un lado unos mechones rubios que caían en la frente de Tweek y le dio un tierno beso en el rostro.

Tweek vio como Craig se alejaba y conversaba con su médico de cabecera, la expresión de Craig le dio a entender que las cosas no iban muy bien. Le dolía mucho respirar, sentía una punzada de dolor por cada inspiración, además su cabeza le estaba matando. Cerró los ojos y trató de seguir el consejo de Craig y dormir, pero sintió que enrojecía rápidamente al recordar el beso de Craig. Era el beso más tierno que había recibido en su vida.

Craig terminó de hablar con el médico de cabecera de Tweek y salió de 'Cuidados Intensivos'.

-Mierda- susurró mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, se dejó caer al lado de la puerta –Mierda ¿por qué? esto no puede estar pasándome- Craig empezó a sollozar –Tweek no puede dejarme… simplemente no puede- El cuerpo de Craig empezó a agitarse debido al llanto –No…- fue lo último que dijo antes de correr al baño más cercano, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

30 minutos después Tweek escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de 'Cuidados Intensivos'. Hizo un esfuerzo por volver la cabeza hacia la puerta, pero esto le produjo un dolor intenso en el pecho.

Quien acababa de entrar era Craig, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama de Tweek.

-¿hola Tweek?- dijo Craig con la voz más firme que pudo en el momento

-Ho-hola Craig- dijo Tweek notando que los ojos de Craig estaban enrojecidos – ¿Qu-qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿E-estás enfermo Craig?

-Eh… yo… sí, estoy algo resfriado- mintió Craig. Lógicamente tenía una reputación de 'Chico Malo' que cuidar, además no quería preocupar a Tweek, ni hacerlo sentir mal –pero no es nada grave

-Si e-estás resfriado no deberías s-salir y m-menos por la mañana

-No te preocupes por mí Tweek, además no pretendía quedarme todo el día en mi cama cuando tengo otra a la cual acudir- dijo maliciosamente Craig

Tweek lo miró aún sin entender la indirecta.

-Ah, cierto. Te traje esto Tweek- dijo Craig alcanzándole la bolsa de papel con los caramelos

-¡AH!- exclamó emocionado Tweek al revisar el contenido de la bolsa -¡Coffee de Light! ¡g-gracias Craig!

-Se supone que no debes comer nada aparte de lo que te den aquí, pero el hermanito de Kyle es más inteligente que todos estos imbéciles juntos- Tweek asintió con entusiasmo

-G-gracias Craig, de no ser por ti m-mi estadía en este hospital sería una m-mierda ¿C-cómo podría agradecerte?

Craig sonrió con malicia. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Tweek era como el genio de la lámpara con un deseo.

-Pues… podrías… no sé… mmm… ir a la estúpida exposición de arte mañana conmigo, va a estar muy aburrida y será una mierda si no voy con alguien que me agrade

-Craig, no se c-cuando podré salir de aquí.

-Yo me encargaré de eso Tweeker- Craig sonrió ampliamente

-¿y c-como lo conseguirás?

-Pues usaré mis encantos masculinos, tendré que prometerles a cada una de las enfermeras que tendré sexo con ellas para que no estén aquí mañana por la tarde, y de paso cobro a los muchachos de la escuela porque me reemplacen para tener sexo con una sexi enfermera toda una tarde.

Dicho esto ambos rompieron en carcajadas, lo cual le provocó dolor a Tweek, pero aún así no pudo parar de reír.

-¿Y-y a q-qué hora sería?- preguntó Tweek al terminar de reír

-Bueno, la mierda de expo no comienza hasta las tres de la tarde… entonces vendré por ti a medio día-dijo Craig con una sonrisa estilo colegiala

-¿tan temprano? ¡¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres?- preguntó tristemente Craig haciéndole un puchero

-No e-es eso, solo digo que… en-en serio ¿Cómo me vas a sacar de aquí?

-Tweek ¿estás bromeando? ¡Date cuenta que nuestros adultos son los más absurdos de los Estados Unidos! ¡Esto va a ser más fácil que hacer que Kyle y Stan se besen en público!

-¡AGH!

-¿pasa algo Tweek?

-C-Craig… e-estas tocándome…- Tweek miró hacia su pierna, muy cerca de su ingle

Craig retiró instintivamente su mano y se sonrojó, al igual que Tweek, quién no era capaz de mirar a Craig de frente. Entonces otro grito.

-¡AAGHH! ¡Demasiada presión!

-¿q-qué Tweek?- preguntó Craig acalorado de nuevo

-C-Craig… p-para… ya, por f-favor… ¡T-tú mano!

Craig miró nuevamente su mano y vio que había vuelto a donde estaba: muy cerca de la ingle de Tweek. La cara de Craig quedó completamente roja y salió de 'cuidados intensivos' tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

_¡Por fin terminé! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de verdad me esforcé muchísimo._

_Inner Ken: ¡Mis créditos! ¡Mis créditos!_

_¡Cállate que no ayudaste en nada! (jeje, ignórenla) ¡Tú solo me críticas!_

_Y para aclara: los 'Coffee de Light' son unos caramelitos de café, bueno, no estoy segura de que sean realmente de café pero saben a café._

_Ok, bye._

_Inner Ken: ¡bye!_

_¡__Dejen__sus__ reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Y subo el tercer capítulo! Rápido ¿verdad? Es que me hice a la tarea de descargar videos de South Park con canciones de Nickelback y otros artistas ahí entonces me inspiré. Les recomiendo uno: The day Kyle slipped away. Me gustó mucho la canción y el video ¡Si saben cómo se llama la tía que la canta por favor díganme!_

_Y antes de que me odien lean todo hasta las notas finales, ahí explicaré un poco sobre la actitud de Craig._

_Ahí les va el capítulo, espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo._

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos internos**

Craig corrió hasta su casa, entró sin saludar y se encerró en su habitación.

-¡Craig!- llamó su hermana Ruby al otro lado de la puerta –hermano, necesito tu ayuda para una tarea.

-¡Jódete Ruby! ahora no estoy de humor- respondió groseramente Craig.

-¡Le voy a decir a mamá!- amenazó Ruby.

Craig le sacó el dedo, a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver.

Caminó lentamente entre su desorden y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

-*Ah… ¿Qué estará pensando Tweek?* - pensó Craig, se cubrió la cara con las manos y descargó su furia a patadas contra los estantes que estaban sobre la cabecera de su cama, derramando todo y aumentando el desorden de su cuarto -*¿y si Tweek ya no me quiere? ¡¿Alguna vez me quiso? ¡Dios! ¡¿Y si nunca me quiso? ¡No! ¡No, no y no! Tweek me quiere… ¡Tiene que quererme! pero ¿por qué? yo no fui muy bueno con él cuando éramos pequeños, no tiene motivos para quererme… ¡Eso significa que no me quiere! ¡Por Dios no! Yo lo he acompañado durante el tiempo que ha estado en el hospital ¡Debe sentir algo por mi! Aunque ¿me querrá solo por eso? y si no le gusta mi físico ¡Dios mío! ¿Estaré gordo? ¡No puedo estar gordo!*- Craig se levantó y abrió la puerta, casualmente Ruby pasaba por enfrente, la detuvo bruscamente -¡Ruby! ¡¿Estoy gordo?

Su hermanita lo miró extrañada -¿de qué hablas hermano? tienes las abdominales más marcadas que he visto y eres muy delgado- respondió con carita inocente.

Craig le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-*Ok, no es por eso ¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no me quiere?...*

-Craig, hermano ¿vas a bajar a almorzar? ya se pasó tu hora- gritó Ruby al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Joder Ruby, ya te dije que no estoy de humor para NADA!- gritó Craig furioso -*¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? ¡Tweek! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sientas lo que siento por ti?*- se dejó caer al lado de la puerta -*No sé, si tan solo pudiera preguntarte que tengo que hacer para que me quieras. Pero eso sería muy patético. ¡Dios!...*- Craig detuvo sus pensamientos, eran demasiado depresivos. Respiró hondamente, mejor empezaba a planear el día de mañana. Pero ya ni siquiera sabía si se atrevería a mirarlo de frente.

Tweek, por su parte, se había quedado mudo.

Apenas Craig salió corriendo, Tweek miró su entrepierna, notaba un leve cosquilleo y un calorcito en _esa _zona. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y aferró las sabanas -*Tranquilo Tweek, respira hondo*- se tranquilizó -*Craig no lo hizo intencionalmente, más bien fue por instinto… *- Tweek sonrió -*¿qué? ¿Instinto? si, instinto sexual*- la sonrisa se borró -*¿Cómo que instinto? ¿Cómo que sexual? ¡Craig solo es mi… amigo! si, solo amigos*- Tweek trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos -*Deben ser delirios del resfrío, o algo. Si, solo eso. A menos que…*- Una amable enfermera interrumpió los pensamientos de Tweek.

-Disculpe señor Tweak- dijo la enfermera con una tierna sonrisa hipócrita –Si lo desea, ya podemos trasladarlo de nuevo a su habitación.

Tweek recordó entonces lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esa sensación de pánico, esa persona en su habitación. Sin embargo aceptó. A pesar de la resistencia que opuso Tweek, la enfermera lo hizo sentar en una silla de ruedas y empujarlo hasta su habitación. Tweek pensó que ella estaba haciendo el papel de tonta, puesto que era un poco bajita, paliducha y no parecía tener fuerza muscular.

Al llegar a su habitación sintió una extraña relación de sequedad en la boca. Entonces llamó a la enfermera antes de que esta saliera.

-D-disculpe señorita ¿Podría traerme u-un poco de café cafeinado?

-Eh… disculpe señor Tweak, pero está prohibido que le demos café, y mucho menos cafeinado- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Craig…- suspiró Tweek -*Mierda ¿en qué iba? Ah ya. A menos que… que Craig sienta algo _distinto _por mí, algo más… personal ¡Que idiota soy! ¿Cómo podría alguien como Craig Tucker (quiero decir alguien atractivo, popular, inteligente, normal) fijarse en alguien como Tweek Tweak (quiero decir alguien adicto, inseguro, patético, extraño)? eso va sencillamente contra toda ley natural*- Tweek puso ojitos tristes ante este pensamiento -*Resígnate Tweek, Craig es demasiado para ti*- dejó caer una lágrima -*Vaya perdedor, no puedo creer que pensé que tendría una oportunidad con Craig, además ambos somos hombres*- otra lágrima -*Pero entonces ¿por qué hizo _eso_, me refiero a tocarme así? La verdad no parecía muy enfermo, a excepción de sus ojos estaba completamente bien. Eso quiere decir que me mintió ¿por qué? no tiene nada que ocultarme… Además ¿por qué decidió ir a visitarme en primer lugar? no creo ser su mejor amigo ni nada…

_-Flashback-_

_Esto ocurrió, según mi mente retorcida, un par de años después de que Tweek y Craig se peleara:_

_El ya no tan pequeño Tweek estaba sentado detrás de la gran casona de su escuela (la casona en la escuela es un invento mío) bebiendo lo de siempre, cuando alguien se le acercó._

_-¡Agh!- clásico grito de Tweek al ver la silueta de alguien que se acercaba._

_-¡Shhht!- lo silenció el otro, quien resultó ser Craig._

_-¡Agh! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a Craig quien se había acomodado al lado de Tweek._

_-Eso no te incumbe, solo déjame estar aquí un rato- respondió bruscamente Craig, entonces volteó a mirar a Tweek –Espera un momento… yo te conozco… eres, eres ese chico de nombre raro con el que me pelee hace dos años ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Tweeker, Twitter?_

_-Tweek- respondió este un poco fastidiado._

_-Ah, sí, Tweek, no te veía desde que nos colocaron en salones diferentes._

_-La verdad n-nunca me veías, nunca nos hablábamos- corrigió Tweek ya bastante fastidiado por la presencia del problemático chico -¿P- por qué tienes que estar aquí?_

_-Ah, es que… le jugué una bromita a la profesora y sin querer quemé el salón de clases… tranquilo, nadie salió herido. Ahora no debo dejar que me encuentre o me pedirá la tarea, la cual no hice._

_-¿De verdad c-crees que t-te pedirá a maldita tarea d-después de que casi la matas?- preguntó Tweek hablando como si Craig fuera un idiota._

_-¿Qué no lo haría?- respondió con otra pregunta._

_-P-pues yo no creo._

_-¿No? ¡UHU!_

_-P-pero te arrestarían y te mandarían a la correccional por intento de homicidio._

_-Pero… no me pedirá la tarea ¿verdad?_

_-Em… noo_

_-Bien, estoy feliz con eso, ahora a dar la cara y explicar que eso solo fue un accidente- Craig se levantó feliz y antes de retirarse se dirigió a Tweek –Eres realmente inteligente Twitter…_

_-Tweek- corrigió apretando los dientes, ya estaba un poco frustrado._

_-Está bien, eres realmente inteligente Tweek, te debo una- Craig le dio un apretón de manos a Tweek y se retiró._

_Tweek quedó con cara de extrañado ¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿O él era muy inteligente o ese otro tío era un verdadero idiota? No importaba en realidad, y siguió tranquilo tomando café. Aunque después de ese día ellos se vieron más seguido, se podría decir que con el tiempo se volvieron 'buenos amigos'… eso, nada más que 'amigos'_

_-fin del flashback-_

Tweek terminó de recordar y tocó su rostro, sus mejillas estaba húmedas. 'Amigos, nada más que amigos' esto lo entristecía mucho, siempre era igual, con hombres como con mujeres 'solo amigos'.

Llega la noche…

Empieza a oscurecer… Tweek enciende el televisor. Tiene la esperanza de mantenerse despierto toda la noche y dormir un poco antes de medio día, pero está demasiado cansado por la mezcla de emociones de aquel día, y se duerme.

Se despertó poco antes de media noche, Tweek sudaba copiosamente. No sabía si había escuchado algo o si en la oscuridad alguien lo había tocado. Pero una cosa era segura: más le valía mantenerse calmado si quería que los puntos en su pecho se mantuvieran en su lugar, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había dolido hasta los huevos.

Estiró la mano derecha para tomar el control que había dejado en su mesita de noche, pero no lo encontró. Alguien lo había tomado. Por muy desequilibrado que estuviera, estaba seguro de que había dejado el control allí.

Trato de suprimir el pánico para reducir el dolor ascendente de su pecho. Respiró hondamente. Pero el pánico aumentó cuando sintió que alguien se golpeaba la cabeza debajo de su cama.

-¡Auch! mierda, dolió- susurró el extraño individuo.

-¡Ag…!- Tweek quedó a medio grito, sabía lo que debía hacer: debía pulsar el timbre para llamar a la enfermera. Estiró el brazo derecho lentamente y tanteó de nuevo: baso… lámpara… pastillas… dulces… baso… ¡esperen! ¿Y el timbre?

Tweek pasó saliva y giró su cabeza 90° para quedar mirando a la mesa de noche. Con dificultad logró identificar cada una de las cosas ya nombradas, pero no el timbre. Entonces, con el terror invadiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpecito, giró hacia la derecha para poder mirar al piso. En efecto, ahí estaba el timbre, con el cable cortado.

-M-mierda- susurró Tweek viendo como su comunicación con cualquier ayuda se desvanecía. Ahora solo le quedaba salir de la habitación. Pero obviamente eso le llenaba de horror.

Tweek oyó al monstruo de debajo de su cama susurrar algo, como si se diera un monologo a sí mismo.

-No puedo dejar que me reconozca… ¡pero qué idiota soy!... ¿Cómo pude intentar ponerme de pie debajo de una cama?...

Tweek creyó percibir algo familiar en esa voz -¿Kenny?- dijo para sí mismo. Desgraciadamente el sujeto de debajo de la cama lo escucho.

-Que idiota… no soy Kenny…- susurró el tipo.

-Entonces será… ¿Kyle?- susurró distraído Tweek, quien había escuchado la respuesta del tipo.

-¡Carajo! Kyle está lesionado- susurró.

-¡Damién!- dijo Tweek un poco más fuerte, sonriendo.

-…no…- dijo ya un poco fastidiado.

-y… ¿Mysterion?- preguntó ingenuamente.

-¡Coño! ¡Mysterion es Kenny!

-Entonces ¿Cartman?

-Cartman no cabría debajo de esta cama- ambos rieron ante este comentario.

-¿Sabes? m-me resultas familiar- dijo Tweek calmadamente.

-No me digas- (Nótese el sarcasmo) –Mierda ¿ahora como salgo?- susurró 'para sí mismo'. Entonces rebuscó entre la mochila que llevaba –muy bien Tweek ¿quieres relajarte un poco?

-¡Agh! ¿r-relajarme? ¿Para qu…?- Tweek no pudo terminar debido a que el tipo le puso en la nariz y boca un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo. Tweek inspiró y se durmió instantáneamente dejando que el personaje secreto saliera tranquilamente por la ventana, cerrándola esta vez por el frio.

_Y el fin… de esta capitulo._

_Otro motivo por el que escribí rápido esto es porque estoy muriendo de resfriado y quería que el tema no quedara tan inconcluso ¡JA! bueno, no estoy muriendo (para desgracia de mi hermano) y me considero la persona más desafortunada del mundo ¡¿Por qué nos dejan día libre en el colegio justo el día mas frio del año y cuando me enfermo?_

_Y ahora las excusas anti-odio-de-fans-de-Creek:_

_-Para decir lo sin rodeos: Craig sufre un trastorno de personalidad. Por ahora no les diré cual._

_-Tweek… pues es Tweek, como siempre. _

_Y los dejo porque mi cabeza me mata… Ah, cierto, dejen sus reviews, que me hacen sentir mejor._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hello! Here I'm. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este primogénito Fic ¿me demoré mucho? En la casa de los Tucker las cosas son diferentes (muahahahaha) pero los que vemos South Park ya estamos acostumbrados… ¿verdad? Primera visita de Tweek a la casa de Craig. Los planes se tuercen un poco. Ruby tiene suficiente fuerza para aventar a un muchacho .Y otras novedades (para mí) es este, el cuarto capítulo._

**Capítulo 4: visita a la casa de Tucker**

8 de la mañana. El celular de Tweek timbró con la alarma que él ya tenía programada.

-mñng…- dijo él alargando el brazo para apagar la ruidosa alarma. Levantó la cabeza pesadamente y miró la pantalla de su celular -¿ya son las 8? ¡Noouuuu!- Tweek sentía como si hubiera pasado un segundo desde que cerró los ojos. Se levantó tambaleando, no recordaba gran cosa sobre la noche anterior.

Tweek se dirigió al baño. Tenía claro que Craig iría ese día por él a las 12:00m y quería estar lo más presentable posible. Se lavó la cara para despejarse un poco. Miró en el espejo su cansado rostro, tenía que hacer algo, su aspecto era terrible: estaba pálido y tenía profundas ojeras. ¡Nah! se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Llevaba tres días sin bañarse debido a la cirugía. Debía arreglárselas para tomar una ducha.

Tweek se desnudó lentamente dejando caer suavemente la ropa al lado del lavamanos. Entonces abrió la llave de la ducha y moderó la temperatura. Empezó lavando su cabello con cuidado de no mojar su pecho. Luego lavó cuidadosamente sus piernas. Finalmente lavó sus brazos, en este paso se le mojó un poco la gaza.

-¡Carajo!- dijo Tweek al notar la humedad en su gaza.

Salió de la ducha con su toalla alrededor de la cintura, entonces tomó su secador de cabello y secó su gaza, así se ahorró el tener que cambiársela, ver los puntos en su pecho y probablemente desmayarse. Se vistió como normalmente lo hacía: camisa de botones verde, jean azul oscuro y tenis negros. Por más veces que intentó abotonarse bien la camisa, no pudo, sus manos temblaban mucho.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse eran casi las diez. Mientras se bañaba le habían servido el desayuno y ni siquiera habían notado que él no estaba en la cama. Se sentó entonces y desayunó.

A las 10:15am Tweek decidió matar el tiempo recorriendo los pasillos del hospital. Bajó al segundo piso y caminó lentamente mirando atentamente cada una de las habitaciones que tenían la puerta entreabierta. Pudo distinguir en la habitación 08-14 a Kenny, intentando soltarse de las ataduras que tenía en las muñecas y a Butters intentando calmarlo. Entonces miró un rótulo al lado de la escalera: "Desintoxicación" decía, entonces Tweek comprendió. Kenny estaba pasando lo más duro que tenga que pasar cualquier drogadicto en su vida: la rehabilitación. En South Park no había clínicas especializadas, por lo tanto todo se realizaba en el 'Hospital Paso Al Infierno'.

Caminó y caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta que dieron las 11:57am. Entonces Tweek se preocupó.

11:57am… Craig dormía profundamente con la misma ropa del día anterior.

01:00pm… Craig abrió pesadamente los ojos, alguien lo llamaba por su nombre y le sacudía el hombro.

-Ruby… largo de mi habitación…- balbuceó pensando que era su hermana, pero al abrir un poco más los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Tweek.

-¡T-Tweek!- dijo sentándose rápidamente en la cama y abriendo mucho los ojos -¡¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo carajo entraste?- entonces miró hacia su puerta y vio a Ruby, en su mano tenía las llaves de la habitación de Craig, le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-¡Agh!… y-yo te estuve e-esperando, y c-como no llegaste pensé que te habías enfermado, e-entonces quise v-venir a vierte- se disculpo Tweek.

Craig asintió y esquivó la mirada de Tweek. Le daba verdadera vergüenza que Tweek lo viera en ese estado: despeinado, desarreglado y ojeroso. Además su habitación, su desastre. Nunca dejaba que nadie entrara allí y nunca ordenaba. Se avergonzaba mucho de estas cosas, pero ¿ya que podía hacer?

-¿e-entonces?- preguntó Tweek rompiendo el silencio de Craig.

-Ah… ¿me esperas quince minutos?- pidió Craig. Necesitaba arreglarse. Era la primera cita que tendría con Tweek a solas.

-C-claro- dijo Tweek.

-¿Ruby?- llamó a su hermanita en el umbral de la puerta, pero ella no le prestó gran atención -¡¿Ruby?... ¡CARAJO RUBY! ¿Quieres prestarme un puto segundo de atención?- Tweek se encogió de hombros ante los gritos de Craig, y Ruby solo le sacó el dedo medio -¿quieres llevar a Tweek a la sala y luego largarte a tu habitación y evitar todo contacto visual con él?

-Claro hermanito, y después te traeré jabón desinfectante por tu hipocondría- (Nótese la burla de Ruby hacia Craig. Nota: Craig no es hipocondriaco) Craig se sonrojó ante Tweek, quien soltó una insegura risita, y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ruby. Habiéndose burlado de su hermano, Ruby caminó hasta Tweek y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la sala.

Cuando salieron esos dos, Craig tomo su toalla y corrió a la ducha, tendría que arreglarse en tiempo record.

Tweek y Ruby salían del cuarto de Craig y caminaban hacia la sala, cuando Ruby notó que Tweek temblaba mucho.

-¿por qué tiemblas?- así lo dijo, sin rodeos, como solo una niña podría preguntar.

-¡Agh!- Tweek no sabía que responder, nunca le habían preguntado eso en su vida. También intuyó que Craig nunca hablaba de él en casa, era como un… secreto. ¿Secreto, por qué? –Eh… yo… verás, cuando era niño… m-mis padres…

-¡RUBYYY! ¡NO ACOSES A TWEEK CON TUS PREGUNTAS DE NIÑA TONTA!- gritó Craig desde la ducha. Extrañamente los había escuchado.

Tweek suspiró aliviado. 'Gracias Craig'. Ruby cerró la boca y caminó sin pronunciar palabra hasta la sala de estar. Al llegar se detuvo en frente del gran sofá. Miró sobre el hombro a las ojos de Tweek, lo cual hiso que este hiciera cara de intriga. Ruby tomo con ambas manos la de Tweek y con la fuerza que solo una niña Tucker podría tener lo lanzó sobre su hombro contra el sofá.

-¡Ahora habla rubio!- interrogó Ruby encaramándose en Tweek, quien yacía acostado en el sofá con cara de horror -¡¿Qué es lo que alguien como tú quiere con mi hermano?

-¡Agh!... este… y-yo solo…- Tweek no sabía que contestar. Realmente ¿qué quería él con Craig?

-¡Respóndeme rubito, si no quieres que patee tu culo que tan amado es por mi hermano!- preguntó Ruby apuntando con el índice muy cerca a Tweek.

-¿pero qué carajo estás diciendo?- cuestionó Tweek al oír esta última parte_ 'que tan amado es por mi hermano'._

-Como oíste rubio ¡Ahora habla!

-P-pero yo no quiero nada con tu hermano –respondió rápidamente Tweek.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Ruby quitándose de encima de Tweek.

-Pues… n-no.

Ruby levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Tweek.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero qué coño…? eso dolió Ruby- dijo Tweek sobándose la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Más le va a doler a Craig!- le gritó Ruby, luego se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Tweek se levantó y tomó por el brazo a Ruby obligándola a voltearse. Ruby lo abofeteó de nuevo -¡Al carajo! ¿Y esa por qué fue?

-Por tomarme así el brazo, debes tener más respeto con una mujer Tucker.

-Bien, disculpa. A-ahora volviendo a l-lo importante… ¿por qué dices que a tu hermano le va a doler más? no entiendo.

-No eres tan listo como pareces- dijo Ruby con los ojos caídos, como si Tweek fuera un idiota –En verdad no notas las 'señales subliminales'

-… ¿qué?...

-¡Ah coño! ¡Que le gustas a mi hermano! _¿Capish?_

-¿Q-qué? pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿sabías que Craig habla dormido? ¿Qué tiene una 'agenda', como dice él, pero en realidad es más como un diario? ¿Qué tiene su billetera plegada de fotos tuyas? ¿Qué hizo un retrato tuyo al oleo y lo guardó debajo de su cama? ¿Qué no es virgen de cuerpo ni de nada? ¿Qué duerme con su…?

-¿Qué carajo haces Ruby?- Craig estaba en el umbral de la sala de estar. Miraba a Ruby y de sus ojos saltaban chispas de odio. Craig pronunció las palabras muy lentamente, típico de él cuando estaba demasiado furioso cómo para gritar.

Ruby volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia donde Craig. Hubiera preferido mil veces encontrarse con Damién, Satán, Hitler, el rey de los rastafari, el fantasma de Osama Bin Laden, cualquiera menos Craig. Tweek también volvió la mirada hacia Craig, y lo encontró increíblemente sexy con sus jeans negros ajustados, su chaqueta azul abierta que dejaba al descubierto su negra camiseta un poco pegada al cuerpo en cuello V, sus tenis deportivos y su cabello aún mojado. Se veía exquisito, como uno de esos modelos de revista delgados y de rostro angulosamente hermoso. Involuntariamente Tweek se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mierda, no…- susurró Ruby, ahora si se había metido en la grande.

-Eh… ¡Craig!- interrumpió Tweek tratando de relajar el ambiente – ¿M-me podrías traer un poco de café?

-Ah… claro Tweek- Craig caminó hasta la cocina y le trajo a Tweek café caliente en una taza que decía 'Tweek' en el costado. Tweek sonrió.

Ruby se quedó mirando a su hermano boquiabierta. Con Tweek, Craig era muy solícito, como no era con sus padres o ella. Sabía que a Craig le gustaba Tweek, pero no de ese modo tan… solícito.

Tweek bebió su preciado líquido. Sintió como se deslizaba por su garganta y llegaba a su estomago. Ese sabor amargo que tanto amaba. Eso de lo que había sido privado durante tres días. La angustia había terminado, de momento, al sentir la bebida dentro de sí. Como cuando un drogadicto es privado de su dosis durante tres días y luego se le fuera otorgada la más potente droga de esa clase jamás inventada. Fue un momento mágico.

Ahora las miradas de Craig y Ruby se habían posado en Tweek. Quien había cerrado los ojos y sonreía mientras se tomaba todo el café de una sola vez. Se veía muy chistoso, como si el café fuera como esa bebida mágica de Ásterix y Ódelix. Se veía… feliz.

Al terminar de beber, Tweek se percató de que lo miraban. Entonces alejó lentamente la taza de su rostro y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarla. Craig volvió en sí (se había engatusado viendo a Tweek sonreír de esa manera) y corrió hasta la cocina con Tweek.

-Déjala Tweek, Ruby la lava- Dijo Craig quitándole la tasa de las manos.

-¡¿Quéee? ¿Por qué carajos tengo que lavarla YO?- gritó la niña desde la sala.

-¡Agh! b-bien.

Craig tomó a Tweek de la mano y lo condujo a su habitación, dándole a Ruby una mirada de_ 'arreglamos esto más tarde'. _Tweek miraba atentamente a Craig y su mirada lo asustó.

Al llegar a la habitación de Craig, este hizo a un lado una ropa que había en un _puf _y le indicó a Tweek que se sentara. Mientras tanto Craig buscó su secador de cabello.

-Y… ¿qué te dijo Ruby?- preguntó Craig al encontrar el secador.

-Eh… pues…- Tweek se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no había encontrado una buena respuesta –Bueno Ru-Ruby me dijo…- No se le ocurrió en ese momento una buena mentira, nunca hablaba con niños ¿de qué se supone que uno habla con los niños? –Ella me comento… que tu… h-hablas dormido…- le pareció que eso era lo menos comprometedor que le había dicho Ruby.

-Ajá… ¡Piensa rápido!- Craig le lanzó un termo can café a Tweek, quien con dificultad logró atraparlo –Y… ¿No te dijo nada más?

Tweek sabía que Craig había escuchado por lo menos la última parte de su conversación con Ruby. Era una prueba de honestidad. Bebió un sorbo de café.

-C-Craig… ella m-me dijo que… que…- se le atragantaron las palabras. No hallaba una forma para decirlo como Ruby se lo dijo, tan descaradamente.

-… ¿nada?

-Em…- Tweek bajó la mirada, se sentía mal mintiendo –n-no… nada.

Craig dejó el secador de repente, aún tenía el cabello un poco húmedo. Saltó una silla y le echó los brazos al cuello a Tweek (literalmente). Él quedó sorprendido. Craig lloraba. Era un día opaco y nevado, como todos los días en South Park.

Tweek levantó los brazos y rodeó a Craig con ellos. Lo apretó fuertemente y sintió que el abrazo de Craig también se intensificaba.

-¿Q-Que dices?- preguntó Tweek al notar que Craig trataba de decirle algo.

-… ¿Tweek… t-tu… sien… sientes… algo por… por mi…?- consiguió decir débilmente sin soltarlo.

_Continuará…_

_¿Hice esperar mucho para este momento? me refiero a una escena medio romántica de estos dos._

_El título de este capítulo es un poco simplón. Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando te asignan una habitación colmada de libros con más de 1000 páginas cada uno y sin un solo dibujito? Aunque eso me inspiró un poco. Ya saben 'Casa desconocida= casa de Craig' ¡Nah! nosotras no entendemos ¿verdad?_

_Inner Kenny: ¡YEEEES!_

_Y bien ¿Cómo les pareció? ¡Dejen sus reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Escribo esto antes de que se me olvide:_

_-South Park es de Trey y Matt._

_-Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews (de verdad lo aprecio mucho, snif). Gracias a Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan, __thekyuubininetailedfox__, __ShinigamiDark89__, __vanessa-sensei__ y Vicky VanDort. También a los anónimos Nina, Chizu y Midnight. Y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos aunque no dejen reviews. Este capítulo en especial se lo dedico a Todos los lectores, porque lo escribo por ustedes, ustedes son la razón de que yo siga escribiendo. Los quiero mucho._

_Y ya dejando los sentimentalismos empecemos con este capítulo._

_**Capítulo 5: Paseo**_

-C-Craig- dijo Tweek con voz temblorosa. Ese era el preciso momento para declarársele. El momento tan esperado. Pero aun así no sabía que responder. Sabía que amaba a Craig. Ahora había una pequeña y remota posibilidad de que él también lo amara –Craig… yo… yo siempre- entonces fue interrumpido por la puerta, que se abrió justo en ese momento.

-Hermano voy a…- Comenzó Ruby irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¡RUBY LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN MALDITA ENANA ENTROMETIDA, FASTIDIOSA, MALNACIDA MANIPULADORA. SI NO TE LARGAS EN MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO TE PARTIRÉ EL CULO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE DIGAN MIS PADRES!- Le gritó Craig súper fuerte haciendo que Ruby instintivamente saliera corriendo en dirección contraria.

Entonces Craig se volteó hacia donde estaba Tweek y vió la asustada mirada del rubio. Se sonrojó, la fragilidad de antes había sido sustituida por ira y después por vergüenza. Craig bajó la mirada.

Sintió de repente que una suave y fría mano le levantaba la barbilla. Se dejó llevar y sorpresivamente vio que Tweek se acercaba y apretaba sus labios contra los del pelinegro. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Tweek rodeó con sus brazos a Craig. Amaba esa conducta frágil de su amigo. Craig siempre era rudo y dominante, aunque no se hablaba con muchas personas, las chicas lo amaban y los chicos lo envidiaban. Tenía popularidad de 'Chico Malo'. Pero lo que le pasaba en realidad era que Craig actuaba así debido a su inseguridad. La verdad era que él deseaba ser amado, debido a que en su infancia no había recibido mucho amor paternal. Pero no se iba a arriesgar con cualquier tío, había escogido específicamente a Tweek por su ternura y rareza, esto último lo entretenía en especial. Había encontrado a alguien a quién amar a su manera. Tweek tampoco se hablaba con muchas personas, pero a diferencia de Craig, él no era popular, aunque a las chicas les parecía atractivo debido a su cabello rubio y despeinado.

Craig también levantó los brazos y temblorosamente abrazó a Tweek, quién deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Tweek hasta su cabeza y las enredó en ese sedoso cabello negro. Acercó aún más su cabeza hacia Craig e intensificaron el beso. Durante un momento abrieron sus ojos sin dejar de besarse y se pudieron mirar a los ojos, esos profundos ojos brillantes que cada uno vió en el otro, reflejaban nostalgia y… amor, un profundo amor.

Entonces Craig sintió que el abdomen de Tweek se contraía suavemente. Comprendió que necesitaba respirar y separó suavemente sus labios de los de su rubio, aunque este quiso poner objeción y se resistió al principio a separarse. Ambos respiraron profundamente. Tweek tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Craig… mucho antes había comenzado a llorar. Tweek tomó en sus manos el rostro de Craig y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿E-estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. Craig asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos.

-…Tweekers…- Tweek sonrió al recordar ese día detrás de la casona donde por primera vez lo había llamado Tweekers- no me has respondido- susurró Craig .

Tweek se enderezó e hizo un gesto, aún no había pensado una buena respuesta.

-Craig…- comenzó de nuevo –Craig yo…- esperaba que alguien entrara súbitamente y los distrajera de nuevo, y sus deseos fueron ordenes.

-Craig, vamos a salir a comprar tu traje para el baile- anunció su madre irrumpiendo en la habitación. Quedó asombrada al encontrar a Tweek allí.

-¡Carajo mamá!- se exasperó Craig al verse interrumpido de nuevo -¿Cómo entraste?- miró tras su madre y vió de nuevo a Ruby, con las llaves de su cuarto en las manos -¡Escúchame maldita enana!- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana -¡Vuelves a violar mi privacidad y olvidate de tu hermoso rostro!

-¡Craig! respeta a tu hermana- le reprochó su madre.

Craig le sacó el dedo medio, su madre le respondió y Ruby se lo sacó a los dos.

-Mamá, no podríamos salir otro día- suplicó Craig.

-¿Y por qué Craig?

-Porque… Porque hoy vamos a ir con Tweek a la exposición de arte, recuerda que quedé de vernos allá con Stan y Kyle. Además tengo que sacar unas fotos para el álbum de Ruby.

-¿Para mi álb…?- Craig no dejó terminar de hablar a Ruby y la fulminó con la mirada –eh… si, Craig me dijo que me traería unas fotos mami.

-Está bien Craig, saldremos mañana, espero que no hayan más excusas. Y mejor váyanse ya, son las 3:15pm.

-Claro, bajamos en un minuto. Y mamá ¿podías calentarnos pastelitos de chocolate?

-Bien.

-Ok, gracias mami.

La madre de Craig bajó a la cocina. Mientras Tanto Craig rebuscó en su desorden y luego abrió su armario, Tweek esperaba muy juicioso sentadito en el puf. Entonces Craig se volvió hacia Tweek con las manos en la espalda como si tuviera una gran sorpresa.

-Cierra los ojos- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tweek obedeció. Entonces sintió que ponían algo rápidamente en su cabeza.

-¡Agh!

-No te preocupes Tweek, es solo un gorrito- en efecto, Craig le había puesto a Tweek una ushanka como la de Kyle, pero negra –Ahora, levántate- Tweek muy juicioso como siempre obedeció. Entonces Craig desabotonó su camisa desde el tercer botón hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el plano abdomen de Tweek, quién se sonrojó. Acto seguido Craig abotonó de nuevo todos los botones de la camisa de Tweek perfectamente, como el rubio no había podido hacerlo jamás en su vida.

-G-gracias Craig- dijo Tweek al ver lo bien abotonada que estaba su camisa.

-Por nada, ahora ¿quieres pastelitos de chocolate?- Tweek asintió y se dejó conducir de Craig hasta el comedor.

En el trayecto Tweek se preguntó si Craig había olvidado la pregunta. Pero luego pensó que eso le daría más tiempo para pensar una buena respuesta, aunque creía que con el beso la había dicho todo. Al parecer, para Craig no había sido suficiente.

Comieron los pastelitos (con café) en silencio. Pero Craig sonreía.

Al finalizar, Craig tomó a Tweek de la mano.

-¡Ya nos vamos!- anunció y salieron ambos por la puerta principal. Craig caminaba muy rápido, Tweek apenas le podía seguir el paso.

Tweek se detuvo de repente.

–Craig- el aludido volteó –Craig, eh… yo- pasó saliva, tenía que decirlo, ahora o nunca –Craig, yo siempre –tomó la mano de Craig con las suyas y cerró los ojos –Craig… y-yo siempre… yo siempre te he… amado Craig, siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, siempre quise ser como tú. Yo… -

-Tweek- susurró el pelinegro abrazando a Tweek –Yo… también te amo Tweek, siempre te he amado, desde ese día detrás de la casona, te veías tan frágil, tan indefenso…

-¡Tweek, Craig!- gritó alguien a corta distancia, interrumpiendo a Craig.

-¡A LA MIERDA ¿AHORA QUÉ?- gritó Craig furioso volviéndose hacia donde provenía el sonido. Se encontró con Stan y Kyle, este último instintivamente había tomado el brazo de Stan ante la furia de Craig.

-Tranquilo Kyle- tranquilizó Stan mirando a pelirrojo y le dio un tierno besito en la mejilla, Kyle sonrió –Eh, los estuvimos esperando muchachos, y como no llegaron decidimos salir a caminar.

-¿Tweek, como has estado?- preguntó cortésmente Kyle ignorando la mirada asesina de Craig.

-¡Agh! bien, gracias.

-Stan y yo pensábamos ir a una fiesta esta noche ¿quieren venir?

Craig y Tweek se miraron.

-Aunque lo más probable es que organicemos nuestra propia fiesta privada ¿verdad Kyle?- dijo Stan mirando dulcemente a Kyle.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?- dijo Kyle con ironía.

-¿Qué dices, en mi casa, en la tuya o en un hotel?- preguntó Stan acariciando el brazo de Kyle.

-Me gustaría en un hotel- respondió Kyle rodeando el cuello de Stan y acercándose.

-¿Qué te parece aquí mismo bebé?- Stan abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de Kyle e introdujo sus brazos rodeando el abdomen del pelirrojo.

-Como tú quieras amor- dijo sexymente lanzándose al acto de compartir saliva.

Marsh y Broflovski se besaron durante varios minutos ante las miradas perplejas de Craig y Tweek, quienes se miraron nuevamente. Craig sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Tweek, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Tweek también sonrió pero tímidamente y se dejó llevar por Craig. Acercaban sus labios peligrosamente y en el momento del rose…

-¡Oigan maricas! ¡Adivinen lo que encontré!

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ HIJO DE LAS MIL PUTAS VIENE A INTERRUMPIR?- Gritó Craig halándose del cabello fuertemente.

-¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!- exclamó Tweek.

-Cartman- se lamentó Kyle separándose de Stanley.

-¡Puto culón!- dijo Stan.

Los cuatro le dieron a Cartman miradas asesinas.

-¿eh, que pasa muchachos?- dijo Eric un poco intimidado. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron –en serio, ya me están asustando.

_Acabé ¡Euge!_

_Le dediqué muchísimo tiempo._

_¿Se esperaban todas las interrupciones? Pues yo no. Creo que estar en una pieza forrada de libros me ha afectado un poquito. ¡¿POQUITO? Me estoy volviendo loca ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

_¡Agh! _

_Ahora me despido, voy a salir a cenar. ¡SALIR! ¡Gloriam! Mas les vale a los del restaurante que limiten sus libros al menú, porque si no saldré corriendo como una desquiciada._

_Chauu, se cuidan. Nos vemos (¿) en el próximo capítulo._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Salám! conseguí escabullirme hasta la oficina de mi padre, sacar las llaves de la caja fuerte y recuperar mi laptop. ¿Por qué estaba escondida? Les cuento, pero no se rían:_

_Ayer estábamos en clases de matemáticas y yo le suplicaba a mi amiga que me matara porque estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y no quería sufrir más, pero ella se negaba. Entonces encontré una botella de Poni Malta debajo de un pupitre y se me ocurrió una idea: jugar a verdad o reto. Estábamos en el juego cinco personas: mi amiga que se sienta a mi lado derecho, la que se sienta al frente, el que se sienta al lado izquierdo, el que se sienta diagonal-adelante-izquierda y yo. La botella giraba debajo del pupitre de la de adelante, y sin más descripciones empezamos a jugar. _

_El profe ni se dio cuenta. _

_Después de un rato de verdades y retos, me pusieron un reto que consistía en levantarme y gritar: ¡CALLENSE TODOS YA! los demás habían cumplido todos sus retos, como besar un niño, hacerle una pregunta estúpida al profe o decirle sin querer 'papá' (eso fue muy humillante), levantarse y cacarear como gallina con alitas y todo y otros retos penosos. Pero el mío sin dudase llevaba el premio. Cabe decir que traté de negarme, pero no iba a hacer semejante desfachatez después de que todos ya se habían humillado Respiré hondo, me levanté, me agarré el cabello y grité: ¡AAY! ¡CALLENSE TODOS YA! _

_Mis compañeros de juego quedaron boquiabiertos. Los demás y el profe también. Lo peor fue que lo grité justo cuando todos estábamos en silencio haciendo un ejercicio (que yo ya había terminado) Supongo que me tomaron de loca que ve fantasmas. El profesor me miró extrañado. Yo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y agarrándome el cabello, respiraba bruscamente porque mi corazón latía a mil. _

_Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si estaba bien. No respondí, pues sentía que si intentaba decir algo comenzaría a reírme y se darían cuenta de todo. Me mandó a sicología. Yo muy juiciosita niña del primer puesto del salón fui directo a sicología, no sin antes parar a reír en el baño._

_Para resumir, llamaron a mi padre y le dijeron lo que habían visto (aún no saben lo del juego) mi padre se preocupó, pensando que yo podría ser como mi hermano y me aisló de mi computadora mientras decide qué hacer. _

_Moraleja: No jueguen en clase y pónganle atención al profesor._

_Y no los aburro más con mi anécdota. Aquí está el capítulo… ¡DEDICADO A SHEZA!_

_**Capítulo 6: un lugar privado**_

4:25pm… Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en una banca del parquecito infantil de South Park. Algunos minutos antes Stan y Kyle se habían llevado a Cartman, a petición de Craig y su furia asesina.

Craig tenía la mano derecha sobre la pierna de Tweek y Tweek tenía su mano sobra la de Craig. No se miraban de frente. Pero ambos habían quedado con ganas de beso.

-Tweek- comenzó Craig mirando al rubio –Tweek… sobre lo que pasó hace unos momentos- Tweek sonrió discretamente - sobre eso… ¿qué sentiste?

Tweek se heló de nuevo. Otra pregunta difícil. No recordaba haber visto en el calendario 'Día de Hostigar a Tweek'. Inspiró profundamente.

-Yo…

-¡Mira Bebe, son Craig y Tweek!

-¡Yo te lo dije Wendy! iban a terminar juntos.

-¡Se ven tan lindos!

Craig se haló fuertemente del cabello. Ya estaba harto ¡¿Qué en ese maldito pueblo nadie podía hablar sin ser interrumpido? Tomó a Tweek de la mano y se fueron de allí.

-¡Agh! ¿A-a donde vamos C-Craig?

-A donde no nos puedan encontrar.

-¿Y eso es…?

Craig se detuvo de repente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y se dejó caer en la nieve.

-¡Craig! ¡Agh! Demasiada presión

-Tweek- dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos –Tweek yo solo quiero un lugar donde podamos hablar los dos sin ninguna interrupción. Sin Ruby, mi madre, Stan y Kyle, Cartman, o Wendy y Bebé… solo quiero que hablemos y seamos sinceros. ¡Pero NOOO!- al decir esto último se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Tweek retrocediera –No hay un solo puto lugar en este pueblo de mierda en donde podamos hablar los dos solos.

-C-Craig, cálmate… de hecho, si hay un lugar.

-¿A sí?

-Si- Tweek sonrió –pero debemos buscar a D-Damién.

-¿A Damién?

-Si

-¿Y cómo carajo lo vamos a encontrar?

-Eso es lo otro. Tenemos que esperar a-a la noche.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí, tenemos que ir a la fiesta que dijeron Stan y Kyle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Damién no se pierde ninguna, es obvio. Es el rey del sexo y las drogas.

-Pero tienes que estar en el hospital esta noche.

-C-Craig, tú mismo lo dijiste: LOS ADLTOS MÁS ABSURDOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS

-Cierto… ¿pero no te duele?- Tweek se quedó pensando, si le dolía un poco. No era insoportable, pero dolía -¿bien?

-Pues… me duele un poco- confesó bajando la mirada.

-¿sabes? mejor te llevo ya al hospital. Tampoco son TAN IMBECILES.

-Cierto…

Craig volvió a tomar la mano de Tweek y caminaron los dos juntos al más puro estilo marica hasta el hospital. Entraron sin problema (como siempre. Este hospital me facilita las cosas n_n) y entraron en la habitación de Tweek. Todo estaba tan claro y ordenado como lo había dejado Tweek, a excepción de que estaba servido e intacto el almuerzo.

Craig fijó sus ojos en la comida y se le hizo agua la boca. No habían almorzado ninguno de los dos, aunque hubieran comido pastelitos no era lo mismo.

Faltaban solo 5 minutos para las 5:00pm.

-¿T-te parece si vamos a la cafetería?- preguntó Tweek notando que Craig tenía hambre –esto ya debe estar frío- Craig asintió.

Caminaron otra vez estilo marica cogidos de la mano y sonriendo hasta la cafetería. Apenas entraron Tweek obligó a Craig a sentarse en una mesa mientras él ordenaba, quería ver que tan bien conocía los gustos de Craig.

Craig, muy obediente, ocupó una mesa. Tomó una revista que había cerca y se dispuso a ojearla, cuando sintió que le daban un golpecito en el brazo derecho. Se volvió a mirar. Había sido Clyde.

-¿Qué onda Craig, qué haces aquí?- preguntó el castaño. Craig solo le sacó el dedo medio -¿Qué pasa hermano, antes éramos buenos amigos?- bromeó y volvió a golpear a Craig en el brazo.

-No me golpees- se limitó a decir Craig.

-Pero no me has respondido qué hace aquí ¿no me digas que viniste a ver a Tweek?- dijo esto último con un dejo de ironía, sabía que Craig sentía 'algo' por Tweek. Volvió a golpear a Craig.

-Te he dicho que no me jodas.

-¡Nah! viniste a ver a Tweek ¿verdad? yo vine a ver a Token, tuvimos un pequeño accidente bizarro con una máquina de coser. ¿Y ya te le lanzaste a Tweek?- volvió a golpear a Craig pero un poco más fuerte.

-No me toques.

-No seas aguafiestas, eso no le gusta a Tweek- esta vez le dio un golpe fuerte a Craig cerca al hombro.

-¡YA TE VERÉ EN EL PISO SUPLICANDOME QUE NO TE PEGUE MÁS VIL PERRA!- gritó levantándose y señalando a Clyde amenazantemente. Todas las personas de la cafetería se volvieron a verlos. Clyde se echó para atrás.

-Ole… era solo una broma.

Entonces Tweek apareció entre la multitud con una bandeja que tenía más o menos cinco lates expreso cargados, una malteada de fresa y dos postres de tres leches (buen almuerzo ¿no?... no) Tomó a Craig del brazo y se lo llevó de allí.

-¿Qué carajo pasó?- preguntó Tweek a mitad de pasillo.

-Nah… Clyde jodiendome- respondió sobándose el brazo derecho.

-Bien- dijo Tweek un poco más calmado entrando en la habitación. En la bandeja ya solo quedaban 4 lates expreso cargados -¿quieres comer ya?

-¿Qué si qué?- preguntó Craig, ya iba a la mitad de su postre tres leches. Tweek sonrió.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer esta noche?- preguntó Tweek acostándose en la cama.

-Ah, cierto… no creo que este bien ir a esa fiesta, quiero decir ¿no es demasiada presión?- Tweek sonrió.

-Pienso que deberíamos poner un señuelo, ya sabes, algo para que venga Damién.

-Espera un segundo Tweekers- Craig se quedó pensativo –Esto está muy calmado… nadie nos interrumpe- dijo Craig con emoción.

-Cierto- susurró Tweek.

-Eso significa que…- dijo Craig pausando para dar más suspenso- que este es el lugar que hemos buscado, aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir- Craig se levantó y le puso el seguro a la puerta- *nota personal: cambiar la cerradura de mi cuarto*- pensó.

Tweek sonrió, ya solo quedaban tres lates en la bandeja. Craig se acercó con una sonrisa furtiva y maniaca y saltó en la cama para caer acostado muy cerca de Tweek.

-¡Agh! Craig, esto sí es demasiada presión- se quejó el rubio.

-No juegues bebé- dijo imitando a Stan en cómo había llamado a Kyle.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué cosa dices?- dijo ahora Tweek arremedando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dices en tu casa, en la mía o en un hotel?- dijo Craig haciendo una imitación barata de la voz y el acento de Stan. Ambos se echaron a reír después de esto.

-Ya Craig- pidió Tweek riendo aún –ahora estamos solos, deberíamos aprovecha…-Tweek no pudo terminar porque Craig lo silenció con sus propios labios. Tweek cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Craig con la suya. Craig sonrió (si, es posible sonreír mientras besas) al sentir el late expreso cargado aún en el suave aliento de Tweek. Entonces comenzaron a besarse "francesamente", abrazándose y mordiéndose las bocas, teniendo contacto con sus lenguas y acariciándose.

-Craig… te amo tanto…- alcanzó a declarar Tweek en uno de los cortos intervalos entre beso y beso.

-Yo también… te amo- respondió Craig en el siguiente intervalo.

-Siempre… te he admirado… Craig- dijo en otro intervalo.

-Yo… igual- respondió –representas… el amor que… yo nunca tuve.

-¿Qué?...

-Como… oíste… Yo odio que en mi casa… que todos nos estemos irrespetando… que ahora no se preocupen… por Ruby o por mí… les da igual que me la pase metido en líos… o que Ruby llegue a las 11 de la noche a la casa… Podría… podría decirse que no les importamos…

-Craig… pero al menos a mí me importas…

-¿Pero y mi hermana?- preguntó Craig deteniendo el beso y el manoseo -¿Quién se preocupa por Ruby?- entonces Tweek se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba Craig a su hermanita.

-Por Ruby te preocupas tú- dijo Tweek sin vacilar-… ¿no es cierto?

Craig miró a Tweek por un par de segundos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Tweek le devolvió el abrazo. Craig sonrió, no pensaba irse a su casa esa noche.

Lo había logrado, se le había declarado y las cosas de ahora en adelante no serían lo mismo.

_Capitulo terminado._

_Las cosas se están alargando un poco ¿no creen? pienso darle fin a esto en la fiesta de graduación. Pero para eso necesito… inspiración…_

_Mi hermano me ayuda un poquito, él fue quien hizo lo de:"Ya lo veré en el piso suplicándome que no le pegue más vil perra" bueno… yo lo tomé sin su consentimiento. Solo imaginen mi espanto cuando él empujó al otro muchacho y le dijo eso. Me puse pálida y a la vez sonreí, ya tenía una frase para Craig (seguidamente lo fui a tranquilizar, como buena hermanita que soy) _

_Pero sobre la inspiración… por favor ideas. En serio, es que creo que voy muy despacio y quiero acelerar un poquito las cosas. Denme sus opiniones por favor, en serio, supongo que quedan un par de capítulos más, por mucho tres. _

_Notas:_

_-Tweek no estaba conectado al suero ni a nada. Aparte de lo del café, es un chico fuerte y lindo, por lo que no le recetaron pastillas._

_-¿me desvié un poquito del tema? el tema era el ser misterioso, tranquilos, ya aparecerá (mirada malvada)_

_-Por fin me dio por tener una conducta más humana y devolver a Tweek al hospital._

_Nos 'vemos' en los reviews y los siguientes capítulos. Se cuidan. CHAOO._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Nah! Puta cabeza, siento que me va a explotar ¿por qué? Bien, aquí otro capítulo de mi aburrida vida (pensándolo bien, debería hacer una serie basada en mi vida)_

_¡Wait! no he leído las reglas (por pereza) y no estoy segura de si esto es legal, me refiero a contar experiencias fuera de la historia, creo que no. No lo haré ¡Agh! ya tengo suficientes problemas ¿Y si no es legal? ¿Y si el gobierno me empieza perseguir por violar una regla? ¿Y si…?_

_Inner Ken: ¡Shut up, miss paranoia!_

_Bien, a lo que vinimos vamos, aquí está el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora._

_**Capítulo 7: hablemos de Craig**_

Como dije. Esa noche, hermosa noche estrellada, Craig no se fue a su casa. El procedimiento para colarse fue muy sencillo: se escondió en el baño mientras cuando la enfermera (admiradora 'secreta' de Tweek) iba a darle las buenas noches y después simplemente salió.

-Y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche lindo?- preguntó Craig arrodillándose en la cama.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- preguntó Tweek confundido.

-Vamos Tweek, estamos los dos solos, en la noche ¿no te das cuenta?

-P-pues si… pero ¿Cómo q-que qué vamos a hacer? estamos en el Paso Al Infierno.

-Tweek… ¡Es como una pijamada!- exclamó Craig lanzándose sobre Tweek.

-¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!

-¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!- exageró Craig –bueno… podemos hacer ciertas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como… recorrer el hospital nocturno y asustar a las enfermeras y pacientes- propuso Craig.

-y… ¿y si mejor… dormimos?

-¡Tweek! ¡No seas aguafiestas!- dijo Craig haciendo carita de cachorrito.

-¡Agh! ¡NO! no hagas eso Craig… te lo pido…

-Papiiii, por favor…

-Craig ¡No! no insistas- pidió Tweek intentando esquivar la mirada de Craig, sin éxito.

-Paaaapiiiii, por favoooor- rogó Craig arrojándose sobre las piernas de Tweek.

-¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!... está bien…

-¡Ja! eres fácil de convencer- exclamó Craig triunfante.

-N-no es eso… es que dijiste _'Papiii papiii, por favor'_ y cuando digas eso te daré lo que quieres- dijo Tweek quitándole el gorro. Craig sonrió ampliamente.

Eran las 8:00pm cuando Craig logró convencer a Tweek y estuvieron jugando hasta que dieron las 10:00pm.

-¿Crees que la rubia nos haya visto?- preguntó Craig cuando entraron en la habitación.

-Aaaaahhh…- bostezó Tweek –no, no creo.

-Estoy muerto… ¿tienes un cepillo de dientes extra?

-Si… creo que hay uno en ese cajón- dijo señalando el jodido, digo, dichoso cajón.

-Gracias- respondió Craig abriendo el cajón y sacando el cepillo.

Ambos se cepillaron los dientes y al momento de acostarse…

-Em, Tweek ¿Cómo vamos a dormir esta noche?- Craig y Tweek se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Por regla tendrían que dormir en la misma estrecha cama.

Craig fue el primero que se lanzó, tomó la almohada y le sacó la lengua a Tweek.

-¿No tienes pijama, verdad?- le preguntó a Craig, él negó con la cabeza. Tweek abrió otro jodido cajón y sacó un pijama morado, se lo lanzó a Craig.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Craig se empezó a desvestir allí mismo. Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa negra que tenía debajo, los zapatos, luego el jean y los _bakers. _Quedando en bóxers. Tweek se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto (No babees tanto rubio) Craig era espectacularmente sexy. El pelinegro sonrió al notar que Tweek lo 'admiraba'. Entonces, para tristeza de Tweek, comenzó a vestirse el pijama.

-¿Y tú Tweek?- preguntó el pelinegro sacando a Tweek de sus fantasías –también tienes que ponerte pijama- el rubio asintió y sacó del mismo jodido cajón otro pijama, verde. Craig abrió los ojos esperando que Tweek comenzara a desvestirse. Entonces, lento pero seguro, comenzó Tweek a quitarse la ropa, poniéndola ordenadamente sobre la cama. Craig lo observaba detenidamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Tweek estaba rojo de vergüenza. El rubio, aunque carecía de una masa muscular como la de Craig, tenía su encanto. Su piel parecía de porcelana, era blanquísimo. Cuando quedó en bóxers como Craig lo había hecho, se detuvo y miró fijamente al pelinegro.

-*Craig Tucker, contrólate, sé decente… ¡Agh! No puedo… ¡NO! contente Craig… no vas a violar al amor de tu vida… puedes hacerlo con su consentimiento… entonces ambos serían felices y no estarías violando la ley, como a Tweek… ¡Demasiada presión! No puedo… Inhala… exhala… eso… bien Craig, bien…*- pensó Tucker cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo Tweek ya estaba empijamado -*Mierda*-

Los dos se acostaron en la estrecha cama, dándose la espalda. Entonces les dio por darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo y quedar mirando al techo, lo cual provocó que Tweek se callera de la cama. Ambos soltaron la carcajada. Craig ayudó a levantar a Tweek y cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la cama, Craig lo abrazó con el pretexto de que se podía caer de nuevo.

Se durmieron casi instantáneamente.

12:40am… Tweek escucha pasos a su espalda. Intentó voltearse, pero el pánico y el abrazo de Craig no se lo permitían. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Empezó a sudar copiosamente.

-* ¡El gobierno! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? ¡Dios, me van a matar en frente de Craig! ¡Moriré! ¡Moriré en los brazos de Craig! bueno, no hubiera querido morir de otra forma ¡Agh! *- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas así?- preguntó la voz, se escuchaba profunda, pero muy forzada, se parecía un poco a la de Craig, pero no tan varonil.

Tweek pasó saliva. Conocía la voz que había debajo de esa voz profunda forzada, pero no podía ubicarla bien.

-¿Q-qué quieres?- atinó a preguntar al ser misterioso.

-¿Estas durmiendo… con Craig Tucker?- preguntó un poco molesto el ser misterioso ignorando la pregunta de Tweek.

Tweek se sonrojó. Lo que estaba haciendo, para cualquiera sería decididamente homosexual, gay, maricón.

-Si estás durmiendo con él… no puedo creerlo- dijo la forzada voz profunda. Tweek no sabía qué hacer, quería mirar al ser misterioso, pero se sentía muy avergonzado porque fue encontrado en 'esas' -¿Por qué estás durmiendo con Craig Tucker?- preguntó la voz.

-Eh… y-yo…-Tweek pensó por un momento que podía decírselo todo a aquel ser, probablemente no lo conocía, probablemente al salir del hospital no lo vería nunca más, entonces se decidió a charlar con él/ella. Rápidamente librándose del abrazo de Craig, se volteó y tomó al extraño por la muñeca.

-¡aah!- gritó la 'voz', pero ya no era la 'voz', era más una 'vocecita'. Tweek se heló. Esta era una vocecita bastante aguda, además el portador de aquella voz era mucho más pequeño de lo que él creía haber medido la primera vez que lo vio y vestía un traje 'ninja' negro que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos -Suéltame- pidió la voz volviendo a ser forzadamente profunda.

-N-no- dijo Tweek valerosamente –No te soltaré… quiero saber quién eres- pidió sentándose en la cama, esta persona extraña era realmente pequeña. Aún la sostenía por la muñeca.

-… Bien…- dijo finalmente al notar que Tweek no lo iba a dejar huir –Pero… cuando te muestre quién soy debes aclararme ciertas dudas ¿Ok?

-Solo s-si tú también lo haces.

-Como quieras… ¿listo?- Tweek asintió –pero suéltame la muñeca para poder quitarme la máscara- Tweek meditó un segundo, se levantó sosteniendo aún a su presa y cerró la ventana con seguro. Entonces le soltó la muñeca.

El ser misterioso miró fijamente a Tweek, y él de nuevo creyó ver algo familiar en los ojos de esta persona, algo muy conocido. Entonces este extraño soltó un pequeño nudo a la altura del tabique de la nariz y la máscara se abrió, luego la tomó de arriba y la haló fuerte.

-No lo puedo creer- musitó Tweek al ver el rubio y largo cabello que liberó la máscara -¡Ruby!

-Sí, soy yo- confesó la niña mirando al suelo.

-P-pero… ¿por qué?

-A-ah, primero responde ¿por qué estás durmiendo con mi hermano?

-Eh, pues, es que… él no se quería ir a su casa y…

-Ya, con eso es suficiente- silenció Ruby quitándole importancia y dándose vuelta para irse.

-Espera- la detuvo Tweek -¿p-por qué me espiabas Ruby?

-Tweek, no creo que quieras…

-¡Si quiero!- interrumpió Tweek.

-Ok rubio, pero no digas después que no te lo advertí- Tweek asintió –Verás, el primer día que Craig te visitó llegó demasiado feliz, eso no es normal en mi hermano, nada normal. Pero yo lo conozco muy bien, además te nombro durante la cena, solo pronunció tu nombre y sonrió, pero eso ya era preocupante. Craig no sonríe.

Entonces decidí investigarte un poco, ya sabes, pregunté por ahí, a mis padres ni siquiera les importó que yo hubiera salido durante la noche. Me encontré con ese chico pelirrojo y con el de ojos azules y ellos me dijeron dónde estabas. Tenía que verte, para después conocerte y saber porqué le encantas tanto a mi hermano.

-Espera Ruby- interrumpió Tweek –te preocupas por tu hermano, bien. Pero ¿por qué tenías que venir durante la noche? ¿No pensaste que podías parecer… no sé, extraña? ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor conocerme en persona y durante el día?

-Déjame terminar. Craig no me iba a permitir conocerte, no me permitiría hablar contigo, porque te diría lo que él no quiere que sepas. Porque él debe creer que si te enteras lo vas a abandonar…

-¿Qué? ¿Enterarme de qué?

-Carajo, que me dejes terminar. Bien, lo que ocurre es que no quería presentarme personalmente porque seguramente le contarías a Craig y si yo te dijera que no le comentes a él, tú te preguntarías ¿por qué? y comenzarías a investigar o algo e incomodarías a Craig y él se enteraría de que yo hablé contigo y las cogería contra mí.

Mira… Tweek, mi plan era verte lo suficiente para reconocerte, nunca pensé en hacerte daño. La noche que tuve que dormirte fue por pura necesidad. No quería que me descubrieras. Pensaba hablar contigo cuando salieras del hospital, así sería más fácil hablar a solas.

-Si Ruby ¿pero por qué? es decir ¿no puedes darle a tu hermano privacidad?- interrumpió de nuevo Tweek.

Ruby suspiró –Mira rubio, no me taches de entrometida antes de tiempo. Yo solo quiero protegerte, a ti y a los demás de mi hermano ¿ok?

-¿protegerme… de Craig?- preguntó Tweek.

Ruby miró a la cama, Craig dormía pasivamente con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Esto la hizo sonreír –No es que desee que mi hermano sea infeliz, todo lo contrario. Pero es que… tu no entiendes, más nos vale a los dos que Craig esté bien dormido. Te voy a confesar algo ¿bien? pero te queda prohibido comentarlo, si lo haces, lo negaré y además te buscaré para asesinarte ¿ok?- Tweek asintió –Mira, lo que te voy a decir es sumamente delicado…

-¡Dilo ya!

-Bien, bien- Ruby inspiró profundamente y –Craig sufre de Trastorno Límite de Personalidad… es decir, es bordelinde- Tweek se quedó mudo –no tienes idea de lo que es ¿cierto?- Tweek negó con la cabeza –Bien… no tengo tiempo ahora de explicarte bien, pero una de las características es que se siente inseguro y busca la necesidad de amor, aunque él no sepa amar.

-Craig… tiene un trastorno mental- repitió Tweek lentamente intentando convencerse.

-Yes…

-…

-… ¿y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-¡Ah! si, d-digo ¿de qué me quieres proteger? ¿El trastorno lo hace peligroso?

-SI, sumamente peligroso. Sobre todo con las personas que él piensa que lo amenazan, de cualquier forma.

-¿Craig piensa que soy una amenaza para él?

-Exacto. El teme que tú lo vayas a abandonar. Esa es tu amenaza hacia él, el abandono. Craig es muy dependiente a tu afecto.

-¿Y-y qué tengo que hacer para que é-él ya no sienta eso? porque, es absurdo, yo nunca abandonaré a Craig- aseguró Tweek valerosamente.

-Pero él no lo sabe. Incluso puede llegar a pensar que tú lo engañas (lo cual sería absurdo porque oficialmente ustedes no son nada más que amigos) también podría pensar que pones en riesgo su futuro, o su hámster, cualquier cosa, él se podría alterar por cualquier cosa, y generaría problemas.

-¿Qué tan peligroso puede llegar a ser?- preguntó Tweek curiosamente.

-Mmm… podría llegar a matar- aseguró Ruby calmadamente, lo cual hizo que Tweek se sobresaltara y moviera un poco a Craig.

-Mngñ… -balbuceó Craig, dejando helados a Ruby y Tweek –Twee… Twee ¿pasa algo?- preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados. Tweek no se movió y Craig no dijo nada más.

-Ten más cuidado- lo regañó Ruby pasados unos minutos –si me ve me mata- aseguró.

-Bien Ruby ¿Cómo elimino la amenaza de tu hermano? digo, no creo que quisieras hablar conmigo solo para espantarme de Craig, supongo que tienes una solución.

-No eres tan tonto después de todo- dijo Ruby sonriente –por supuesto que tengo un plan, uno simple.

-…

-…

-¿Y bien?

-No pienso decírtelo hasta el sábado, en la fiesta de graduación. Si te lo digo ahora lo meditarás mucho y saldrá mal.

-¡P-pero tengo que saberlo para e-estar preparado!

-No Tweek, no lo haré, no insistas.

-Bien…

-eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte- aseguró dándose vuelta.

-Oh- musitó Tweek.

-Bien, adiós… rubio- dijo Ruby acercándose a la ventana. Se acomodó de nuevo la máscara, abrió la ventana y justo antes de saltar, le dirigió una mirada a Tweek, quién pudo jurar que ella le había sonreído, y saltó.

-¿Ocurre algo Twee?- preguntó Craig levantando la cabeza y abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¡Agh! Craig, me asustaste- exclamó Tweek helado.

-Mmm… cierra la ventana, hace frío- pidió Craig volviendo a recostar la cabeza en la almohada -¿Tweek?

-D-dime.

-¿Tú me amas?- susurró mirándolo con tristeza.

Tweek meditó un segundo, después de lo que le había confesado Ruby veía a Craig con un poco de miedo –Por supuesto que te amo- respondió con una sonrisa y sin titubear.

Craig sonrió y Tweek se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Había demasiado que pensar para tan poco tiempo.

_-The end-_

_Jaja, bueno, no 'the end' real, solo' the end' de este capítulo. Pero el siguiente capítulo si será 'the end' de todo el Fic y quizá sea máaaas largo que este. _

_El siguiente capítulo será la fiesta de graduación. Se revelará el sencillo plan de Ruby (quizás muy sencillo)_

_Ah, cierto, así rapidito les cuento que mi cabeza me mata porque el sábado por la noche fue mi primera 'medio emborrachada' pero eso me dio inspiración para la fiesta de graduación, ya saben: mucho alcohol, manoseo, drogas, problemas, confesiones, interrupciones (no muchas), estupideces, peleas, sangre, muerte, amor, homosexualismo, sexo y todo lo que se pueda recordar de esa nefasta noche._

_Y por último… ¿se esperaban que él extraño fuera Ruby? ¡Jaja! Seguro que no… bueno, tal vez sí. Ya lo tenía listo desde el comienzo, oh yeah, era la que más cabida tenía aquí. _

_Dejen sus reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todas (¿hay algún __**chico?**__) debo disculparme primeramente por tardarme tanto, es que tuve… muchas cosas que hacer… ya saben…_

_Bueno este es el último capítulo (creo que voy a llorar) y el más largo que he escrito. Decidí darle a Ruby un poco más de protagonismo en este FF, espero que les guste._

_El epílogo lo subiré en pocos días, si no mañana._

_Disfruten_

_¡Casi se me olvida! South Park es de Trey Perker y Matt Stone (las mentes más brillantes de nuestra era… y de las futuras) _

_**Capítulo 8: decisivo**_

Los pocos días faltantes transcurrieron de forma curiosa. Craig visitaba a Tweek siempre a diferentes horas (Cierto día llegó a las 3:15am) pero en general transcurrieron rápido.

Se llegó el sábado. En la mañana Tweek no esperó a Craig, pues lo había convencido de ir a la fiesta de graduación y que él llegaría más tarde, que no era necesario que lo acompañara, que él podía llegar solo. Craig terminó cediendo.

Hacia las 11:00am abrieron la puerta de Tweek, él se extrañó aún más cuando vio que quien había entrado era Ruby.

-Buenos días rubio- saludó la niña.

-R-Ruby ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tweek.

-En mis tiempos se saludaba ¿eh?- bromeó ella –te traje esto- dijo entregándole un gran paquete de papel negro.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- preguntó Tweek tomando el paquete en sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que es?- cuestionó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Es un esmoquin- informó sonriente.

-Oh- dijo Tweek sacando el esmoquin de la bolsa y de la caja -¡¿QUÉ?- exclamó al ver el esmoquin que le había traído Ruby. La niña rió.

-Es para que te pueda ver rápido- dijo entre risas.

-¡R-Ruby! N-no voy a usar esto en la fiesta de g-graduación ¡Ni s-siquiera lo usaría en público!

-Tweek, tienes que usarlo- dijo aún riendo –además es muy lindo. Lo compré únicamente para ti.

- ¡Ruby! No p-puedo.

-¿Cómo qué no? ven acá-dicho esto lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó hasta el baño, le dio el esmoquin y lo encerró.

-¡RUBY! ¡Déjame salir!- gritó Tweek golpeando la puerta.

-¡No!- respondió Ruby ubicando una silla bajo el picaporte de manera que Tweek no pudiera abrir –No saldrás hasta que te vistas el esmoquin.

-Bien…- dijo Tweek 'enojado'.

Minutos después Tweek salió vistiendo el chistoso esmoquin rosado oscuro. Ruby no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír.

-T-Te ves… sumamen… sumamente a-adorable- dijo Ruby intentando contener la risa –A-ahora… ahora ponte… estos- dijo entregándole una caja de donde Tweek sacó unos zapatos elegantes de color rojo oscuro.

-Al carajo Ruby. Yo no usaré e-esto en la n-noche de graduación- reprochó Tweek.

-Por… por favor… s-son los colores f-favoritos de C-Craig- informó Ruby todavía riendo.

-¿En serio? siempre creí que era el azul.

-Pues creíste mal. Ahora ponte los zapatos- Tweek obedeció –Te ves adorable- opinó Ruby cuando Tweek estuvo completamente vestido –Ya quiero ver la cara de Craig cuando te vea.

-M-más te vale que le guste Ruby.

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

-Ruby, con respecto a tu plan…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?

-Ah, sí, que ¿de qué se trata?

-No te diré hasta la noche- respondió la niña.

-R-Ruby, no es justo- reprochó Tweek.

-¡Nah! es muy sencillo, te lo diré en el acto, no vas a fallar, seguro.

-P-pero Ruby…- trató de decir Tweek, entonces una enfermera entró con su almuerzo y Ruby aprovechó la interrupción parar colarse por la puerta e irse –mierda.

La enfermera se quedó muda al ver el gracioso aspecto de Tweek y no pudo contener la risa. Tweek hizo mala cara. La chica dejó la bandeja y se fue riendo aún. Tweek cerró la puerta con llave, se quitó el jodido esmoquin rosado y los zapatos, y se dispuso a almorzar. Ya habría tiempo de partirse la cabeza en la fiesta de graduación.

Y Craig… no hizo más que caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación esperando la noche.

Dieron las 8:00pm, la cena de graduación y el brindis debían estar terminando, pronto comenzaría la fiesta y poner en práctica el extraño plan desconocido de Ruby. Tweek no hacía más que mirar el extravagante esmoquin, era bonito, si. Pero no era de su estilo, era muy escandaloso para él. Rosado oscuro. No le quedaba bien, lo alteraba, él debía usar verde, el verde era calmado, no como el rosa chillón. Pero los zapatos, Ruby se había pasado esta vez. Esos zapatos brillantes rojo oscuro. No quería imaginarse que diría Craig cuando lo viera vestido de ese modo. Lo peor es que no hubiera podido salir a comprar otro, hubiera tenido que viajar hasta Denver, pues en South Park no había tiendas de esmoquins, al menos no que Tweek conociera.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa a ti?- interrumpió una aguda voz entrando en la habitación.

-¡R-Ruby! ¡¿Qué coño…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó Tweek extrañado. La niña traía puesto un corto vestido negro y unas botas moradas.

-¡La fiesta está a punto de comenzar! ¡Deberías estar ya vestido!

-P-pero…

-¡Sin peros, entra en ese baño y cámbiate!

-¡Si señorita!- dijo Tweek levantándose y entrando al baño con el esmoquin y los zapatos en los brazos.

Treinta minutos después Tweek ya estaba listo y perfumado.

-_¡All ready!- _exclamó Ruby alegre conteniendo muy bien la risa – ¡Ahora vamos!- Ruby salió de la habitación y a medio pasillo se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía. Se devolvió -¿Qué ocurre rubio?- preguntó abriendo la puerta y viendo a Tweek inmóvil sentado en la cama.

-No puedo- musitó él.

-¡oh!- susurró Ruby sentándose a su lado –no te preocupes- lo consoló poniéndole una mano en la espalda –todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Tweek la miró con ojos llorosos -¿en serio?- Ruby sintió que se quebraba su corazoncito. La mirada de este chico la hacía comprender cuanto amaba a su hermano. Craig no merecía algo menor. Tweek era el indicado para Craig.

-Si- susurró –te lo prometo, te lo juro. Todo saldrá bien. Craig va a estar bien- Ruby sintió ganas de abrazar a Tweek, pero no se mantuvo firme -¿vamos?

-Si- musitó él. Ruby lo tomó de la mano sonriendo con ternura y ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la fiesta, que quedaba a unas ocho cuadras.

Y en la fiesta…

-Por favor Craig- rogaba una rubia a un chico pelinegro.

-No Bebe, ya te dije que espero a alguien- respondió Craig despectivamente.

-Porfa Craig, solo una canción- insistía la chica halándolo del brazo.

Craig suspiró –Bien Bebe, pero solo una canción ¿bien?- la rubia sonrió triunfante y se llevó a su presa a la pista de baile.

Minutos más tarde…

-Bien, entra- le dijo Ruby a Tweek, estaban en la estrada trasera de la escuela secundaria de South Park (donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta en la cancha y el auditorio porque los tacaños directivos se habían negado a alquilar un mejor lugar)

Tweek inspiró fuerte -¿Y tú q-qué?- le preguntó a la menor -¿N-no vas a entrar?

-¿lo preguntas por el vestido?- Tweek asintió –Pues, sí, tengo que entrar a darte las indicaciones. Pero yo estaré dentro de unos treinta minutos. Tengo que preparar unos asuntos.

-Bien- suspiró Tweek –Aquí v-voy- Tweek empujó un poco las pesadas puertas y entró.

Ya suponía lo que había adentro. Había ido a las suficientes fiestas como para saber de memoria las 'reglas' que tenía una fiesta en la secundaria de South Park.

Había música estridente y Clyde había ocupado el puesto del DJ. Se notaba a metros la presencia de alcohol. Algunos chicos y chicas sostenían botellas en las manos e inhalaban fuertemente. Todos bailaban y saltaban alocadamente. Las luces de colores marearon un poco a Tweek, pero debía encontrar a Craig.

Tweek se fue por un costado de la multitud para llegar a la puerta principal. A mitad de camino sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y luego vio unos cabellos negros apoyados en su hombro.

-¡C-Craig!- exclamó Tweek pensando que era su chico.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó esta persona.

-¿Craig?- dijo Tweek dándose vuelta para encontrarse con los enrojecidos ojos de Stanley Marsh.

-¿Qué carajos dices Tweek?- preguntó este. Tweek se apartó un poco. Después de beber de más Stan tenía la costumbre de escupir cada que pronunciaba una 'T'.

-Ew… o-olvídalo Stan, busco a Craig- se dio vuelta para proseguir su camino, cuando sintió que Stan lo atajaba de nuevo por la espalda.

-No te vayas Tweek- pidió Stan –ayúdame a buscar a Kyle ¿si Tweek?

-Eh, b-bien Stan ¿Pero podrías p-por favor llamarme… no sé… Henry?- pidió Tweek, quién no quería terminar con su extravagante traje rosado lleno de saliva.

-Bien Tweek-Henry, como tú digas- dijo sonriendo. Tomó a Tweek de la mano y le hizo sonrojarse. Debían encontrar a Kyle rápido, a Craig no le iba a gustar que Stan anduviese cogiendo de la mano a Tweek.

Mientras, Craig intentaba huir de Bebe, Red, Rebeca y otras chicas que intentaban retenerlo.

-Craig- decía Bebe –quédate… bebe un poco.

-No seas aburrido- inquiría otra chica.

-Ese es mi problema- susurró Craig. Entonces vio que Kyle se acercaba sosteniendo una botella en la mano -¡Rebeca mira! es Kyle- exclamó cogiendo al aludido de los hombros y poniéndolo frente a las chicas.

-¿Qué carajo?- dijo Kyle, quién se había pasado, también, un poco de copas.

-¡Kyle!- gritó Rebeca -¡Ven, bailemos!- dijo tomándolo del brazo, mientras Craig aprovechaba la distracción para huir.

No se había alejado cuatro metros cuando divisó muy cerca de él a Tweek, cogido de la mano con Stan, quién tenía una sonrisa de borracho en sus hermosos labios. Se encendieron los celos y dio un par de pasos para quedar justo frente a ellos.

-¡Craig!- exclamó Tweek contento de haberlo encontrado. Pero un segundo después notó la ira de Craig y también noto que seguía tomado de la mano con Stan –Craig, no es lo que tú…- intentó decir, pero Craig dio un paso y empujó a Marsh fuertemente, haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿A TI QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?- preguntó Stan intentando levantarse.

-LO MISMO PREGUNTO ZORRA ¿QUÉ HACÍAS TÚ DE LA MANO DE MI TWEEK?- le gritó Craig acercándose amenazantemente. La música disminuyó el volumen y todos dejaron de bailar. Se escuchó un 'Uuuuuuh' comunitario y algunos chicos se hicieron en círculo alrededor de Tucker y Marsh.

-¿DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAS PUTA?- inquirió Stan poniéndose de pié.

-SABES BIEN LO QUE HACÍAS MARSH- dijo y se acercó y lo empujó de nuevo.

-YA, NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE DICES, PERO TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE PERRA- respondió Stan y se lanzó contra Marsh, pero entonces Kyle se interpuso.

-¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!- exclamó Tweek en primera fila entre la multitud. Quería intervenir pero debido a su operación no debía (obviamente) arriesgarse a recibir golpes (si, todavía soy humana y pienso que Tweek es humano (aunque sea un cartoon) y no quiero salirme demasiado de la realidad de las cirugías).

-Stan ¿qué haces?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Yo te estaba buscando y…- intentó explicar Stan, pero Kyle lo interrumpió.

-No, me refiero a ¿qué hacías de la mano con Tweek?- inquirió Kyle.

-Muy fácil Kyle- intervino Craig –TU MARICÓN NOVIO ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON MI TWEEK.

-¿eso es cierto Stan?- preguntó Kyle.

-¡NO!- respondieron al unísono Tweek y Stan.

-C-Craig, Stan solo m-me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar…- intentó explicar Tweek.

-¿QUÉ? ¿LA CAMA? NO SOY ESTÚPIDO TWEEK- le gritó.

-Craig- dijo Kyle –aquí debe haber otra cosa. Digo, Stan no es así.

-Está borracho imbécil- dijo Craig despectivamente.

-Entonces esa es la explicación ¿no?- le respondió Kyle.

Tweek pensó que sería bueno intervenir antes. Fue a dar el primer paso, cuando sintió que alguien lo halaba de la manga del traje, se dio vuelta y se encontró a Ruby.

-Ven acá- susurró la niña tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de aquél circulo –Ahora dime ¿qué pasó?- cuestionó Ruby cuando estuvieron un poco apartados.

-B-bueno, es que C-Craig me vio t-tomado de la mano con otro c-chico- explicó Tweek sonrojándose.

-¡¿QUÉ?- se escandalizó Ruby -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Craig? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de la situación? ¡Craig podría matar a ese otro chico pensando que le quitó lo que _'es suyo'!_

-¡Agh! ¿Q-qué debo hacer?- preguntó Tweek alterado.

-Pues ve y explícale ¿qué más podrías hacer?- le ordenó la niña. Tweek se volvió a mirar al círculo, pero ya no había círculo, todos se habían vuelto a dispersar y no veía a Craig por ningún lado –felicidades- dijo Ruby con ironía –para realizar el plan ahora debes explicarle a Craig, una fase más- terminó para sí misma anotando algo en una pequeña libreta.

Tweek se separó de Ruby acordando verse en la ponchera más grande en treinta minutos y se dispuso a buscar a Craig. Recorrió las barras de comida, sabiendo que Craig no estaría bailando. Buscó en los rincones. Les preguntó a las chicas. Le preguntó a Stan, a quién ya casi no se le entendía un carajo de lo que decía.

Finalmente buscó afuera. Allí encontró un chico pelinegro con un traje de fiesta negro, permitiendo que la suave brizna de casi media noche le mojara el cabello y la ropa.

Tweek se la acercó cuidadosamente por un costado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que él había estado llorando. Le posó suavemente una mano en el hombro y Craig lo miró de frente con una mezcla de rabia y melancolía.

-Craig- susurró Tweek -¿me d-dejarías explicarte?

-No le veo el caso- respondió tan suavemente que a Tweek le costó entender.

-Por f-favor- pidió él. Craig pasó saliva en seco y volteó la mirada. Tweek supuso que lloraba y lo abrazó. Craig intentó soltarse, pero Tweek no lo permitió –Craig… e-eso no era nada, Stan estaba borracho y y-yo solo lo ayudaba a buscar a Kyle… - Craig no respondía –Y-yo nunca te cambiaría por nadie- tomó el rostro de Craig y lo volteó. Miró directamente a esos lacrimosos ojos –porque… te amo- terminó y besó lentamente a Craig.

Craig cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el rubio. Enlazando sus lenguas. Tweek percibió, en el aliento de Craig, alcohol. Ese delicioso y adictivo sabor que hizo que Tweek quisiera meterse en la boca de Craig. Sabía tan bien el café con alcohol que Craig tomó la cabeza de Tweek por detrás y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello para que no se separaran jamás. Tweek introdujo sus brazos dentro del bléiser negro de Craig y lo acercó a él, intensificando el beso aún más. Entonces pasó su pierna derecha por detrás de la izquierda de Craig y ambos cayeron en la suave nieve aún besándose.

Estuvieron en dicha posición durante breves minutos, cuando sintieron que alguien más se acercaba. Se levantaron y observaron escondiéndose en una pequeña duna de nieve. Bebe y Wendy habían salido tomadas de la mano y, recostadas en un costado de la estructura, se besaban apasionadamente. Craig hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿te parece si volvemos a dentro?- preguntó Craig harto del espectáculo de las dos niñas.

-Si- respondió Tweek recordando de repente que tenía que haberse encontrado con Ruby hace unos diez minutos.

-Oye ¿Qué onda con el traje?- preguntó Craig mientras se levantaban.

-Ah… pues, yo… pensé que así t-tú, que así me encontrarías r-rápido- respondió Tweek sonrojándose. Craig rió discretamente. Tweek se veía realmente gracioso y tierno además, le quedaba el rosado fuerte. Craig le dio otro beso furtivo en los labios y entraron.

-Espérame aquí ¿sí? voy por algo de tomar- pidió Tweek cuando estuvieron adentro y se dirigió a la ponchera. Al llegar sintió que alguien halaba la bota de su pantalón, se agachó y una mano lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo entrar bajo la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ruby.

-Ah, Ruby. Y-ya está todo bien- informó Tweek sonriendo.

-Perfecto- dijo sacando la misma libreta y escribiendo algo más –Ahora debes ir y besarlo.

-Ya está- respondió Tweek.

-¡Wow! te mueves rápido- dijo Ruby sorprendida y escribió algo más en la libreta –Ahora debes… em, pues…

-¿Qué?

-D-debes… acostarte con él- dijo Ruby con los ojos cerrados como si decirlo le produjera mucho dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Pero ya lo has hecho- intentó calmarlo Ruby.

-Pero… pero no para… eso.

-¿para qué?- preguntó la niña con inocencia (si, como no)

-¡Para tener sexo!

-¡Pues lo siento! Tú accediste y ahora debes concretarlo.

-Pero por lo m-menos explícame todo el plan. No es tan simple como tú dijiste.

-Si es simple- inquirió la niña –solo hay que hacer que Craig firme esto- dijo sacando de su bolso una carpeta que contenía una hoja escrita a computador. 'Clausula de Permanencia' decía el título.

-¿Q-qué es esto Ruby?- preguntó Tweek tomando el papel.

-Craig tiene que internarse en el hospital mental de Denver. Necesito que me dé su consentimiento firmando esto para que se lo puedan llevar- explicó Ruby volviendo a guardar la carpeta con la hoja.

-Pero dice 'Clausula de Permanencia'

-Sí, los demás papeles ya están, solo falta que Craig se comprometa a no salir de allí hasta que esté curado, por eso es una 'Clausula de Permanencia'

-¡E-espera! no te vas a llevar a Craig a D-Denver. No te ayudaré a eso- dijo Tweek decididamente –además ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo me acueste con Craig? Digo, no tiene sentido.

-¡Si lo tiene! Craig ya estuvo internado, pero se escapó. No tenía nada por que curarse. Pero ahora te tiene a ti Tweek. Solo debes demostrarle que quieres algo serio con él para que ahora si quiera curarse.

-S-supongo que… debo hacerlo- dijo Tweek mirando al suelo. Una lágrima se le escapó.

-Craig va a estar bien… te lo prometí ¿verdad?- intentó consolarlo Ruby. Tweek asintió –Ve, debe estar esperándote.

Tweek salió de debajo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Craig. Lo encontró rodeado de chicas. Apenas vio a Tweek, Craig se deshizo de ellas y le tomó la mano a su rubio.

-Craig…- quería hacerle directamente la 'propuesta indecente' pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde lo podían hacer, no sabía donde carajos había una cama –Craig tú has pensado…- entonces recordó las literas de descanso de la sala de danzas (Si, si ponen literas de descanso en la sala de danzas, o por lo menos en mi colegio lo hacen) aunque estrechas podían servir.

-Dime- dijo repentinamente Craig sacando a Tweek de sus pensamientos sobre literas.

-¡Agh!- Tweek tomó a Craig por el cuello de la camisa y la desabotonó hasta el tercer botón. Entonces acarició su pecho. Craig se sonrojó. Pero era justo lo que quería.

Estaba sumamente feliz. Por fin Tweek había tomado la iniciativa. Ya no tendría que violarlo.

_**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**_

-"Craig… no estoy haciendo esto porque tú hermana me lo pidió… lo hago porque quiero… porque puedo… porque es mi decisión… porque quiero que seas feliz conmigo… porque eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi inútil vida… porque cuando salgas de tratamiento podremos ser felices… porque me importas mucho… porque tú eres mi todo… porque sin ti mi vida está vacía… porque te amo…"-

_Fin_

_¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Quieren matarme? ¿Desean más?..._

_Bien, no fue una gran descripción de la fiesta… ¡¿qué puedo decir? No me acordé de nada, de verdad me desvanecí en los efectos alcoholíferos del… pues, alcohol. Bien… en serio ¿Cómo les pareció? el plan era sencillo. _

_Y para aclarar: Tweek y Craig SI tuvieron relaciones esa noche… la mejor noche de sus vidas. _

_Solo falta el corto epílogo y esto se acaba T.T_


	9. Epílogo

_¡Hola otra vez! Bien, aquí está el corto epílogo._

_Pero primero debo agradecerles todos los reviews, los 'favoritos' y las alertas. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia. A todos los que dejaron reviews en cada capítulo. Gracias por todo. En especial porque fui una pésima anfitriona y casi no respondí ningún review._

_Gracias a mi hermano, quién inconscientemente me inspiró la actitud de Craig._

_Gracias a los dueños de South Park: Trey y Matt (estos deberían ser pareja ¿no?)_

_Gracias a todos, en fin. _

_Aclaración (no dejaré notas finales): cuando Tweek dice 'casi me matas' es una idea que saqué de otro de mis Fics en el que Stan dice 'una sesión sexual tan vigorosa que temí por la salud de mi corazón'._

_**EPÍLOGO**_

En una fría tarde del condado de Denver, un tembloroso rubio esperaba bajo la lluvia, con un paraguas naranja y una bolsa de regalo en la mano. Estaba al frente del Hospital Mental del Condado de Denver (nombre que le colocaron en la mayor ausencia de imaginación) Había estado esperando por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, cuando vio una sombra azul que se acercaba corriendo en la lluvia. Tweek sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡TWEEK!- gritó Craig rodeando el cuello de Tweek con los brazos.

-¡C-CRAIG!- respondió Tweek devolviéndole el abrazo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis meses desde la última vez que se vieron, antes de que Craig entrara en dicho hospital.

-Craig…-intentó decir Tweek, pero los labios de Craig se sellaron contra los suyos en un apasionado beso. La lengua de Craig comenzó a jugar con la de Tweek. Le mordió el labio inferior. Le acarició la espalda, provocando que Tweek soltara el paraguas. Craig metió sus manos dentro del jean de Tweek, provocando que este se atragantara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Craig riendo por la reacción de Tweek.

-C-Craig… ¡me tocaste el culo!- dijo Tweek alarmado pero sonriendo.

-¿algún problema con eso?

-Eh… pues… ¿te parece si vamos al hotel?- dijo Tweek evadiendo el tema.

-¿Hotel?- preguntó Craig confundido.

-Sí, es que… p-pensé que antes de volver a S-South Park podríamos pasar un tiempo a solas en u-un hotel- explicó Tweek.

Craig sonrió ampliamente, se agachó y recogió el paraguas. Tomó a Tweek de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Y como está Ruby?- preguntó Craig después de unos minutos.

-Ah, R-Ruby está bien, muy bien. Quería venir a verte, p-pero le mentí para no tener que traerla- dijo un poco apenado –tu hermana es muy agradable.

-Gracias- respondió Craig –gracias por cuidarla en mi ausencia. No sé cómo podría pagarte- dijo Craig mirándolo dulcemente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tweek devolviéndole la mirada –Ya encontrarás la manera- terminó en un susurró.

-¿y cómo te fue en la segunda cirugía?- preguntó sin escuchar la última parte.

-Ah, eso- dijo Tweek recordando que le habían hecho una segunda cirugía debido a todo lo que había pasado en el postoperatorio de la primera –p-perfecto, casi no me moví- dijo Tweek recordando esos aburridos días –pero Ruby fue a visitarme todos los días- terminó sonriendo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Craig incrédulo. Tweek asintió y Craig se sintió orgulloso de su hermanita.

-Oh, es aquí- dijo de pronto Tweek deteniéndose frente a un hermoso y alto hotel. Craig se sorprendió. Tweek debió haber pagado una fortuna por él, por estar a solas con él, en un hotel tan lujoso cono ese. Craig sintió que algo lloroso detrás de sus ojos se activaba, pero se interrumpió cuando Tweek lo haló de la mano para que entrara.

La recepción era sumamente lujosa, pero Craig no tuvo tiempo de admirarla porque Tweek lo haló hasta el ascensor. Presionó uno de los últimos botones y luego el de cerrar. El ascensor estaba solo y Tweek aprisionó a Craig contra una de las paredes, le clavó sus bellos ojos verdes en los grises de Craig, recordando aquella noche en que le quitó su virginidad, y lo besó de nuevo. Lo besó tan apasionadamente… lo abrazó y manoseó. Craig dejó caer su maleta, en la que llevaba todas sus pertenencias que había llevado al hospital.

Entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Tweek se movió rápidamente para quedar parado al lado de Craig, quién estaba estupefacto, apoyado contra la esquina del elevador, con la chaqueta abierta, la cremallera del jean abierta y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Entraron dos personas al ascensor quienes se quedaron mirando a Craig extrañamente. En el siguiente piso Tweek tomó a Craig y su maleta y los sacó del elevador.

Entraron en una lujosa habitación y Tweek lanzó la maleta a un lado y a Craig en la cama.

-Tweek…- susurró Craig. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero el rubio lo detuvo poniéndose en cuatro encima de él.

-Craig… ¿recuerdas esa noche?... el baile de graduación- preguntó Tweek sensualmente. Craig asintió – ¿recuerdas que… casi me matas?- Craig asintió de nuevo -¿no te gustaría revivir esos momentos, pero no en literas de baile?- Craig sonrió ampliamente y Tweek comenzó a besarle apasionadamente el cuello.

Lo desvistió lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Craig hacía lo mismo.

-Tengo frío- susurró Craig. Tweek lo abrazó y se acostaron debajo de las perfumadas cobijas.

Tweek comenzó a lamerle el abdomen. Mientras Craig se aferraba de las cobijas suspirando…

-Tweek… ¿me amas?- preguntó dificultosamente Craig.

Tweek se detuvo y lo miró incrédulo ¿cómo podía Craig preguntar algo así después de lo que habían vivido? ¿Era tan ciego? ¿No se había curado? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

-Craig… ¿todavía preguntas? – cuestionó Tweek incómodo.

-Yo… yo quiero que me respondas.

-Te amo Craig- dijo besándolo –Te amo y siempre lo haré…

Craig sonrió con tristeza. Había encontrado alguien a quién lastimar con su actitud. Había encontrado alguien a quien amar a su manera. Había encontrado a la persona con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días.

_Fin_


End file.
